Elle, Lolita
by violetamethyste
Summary: [ALT]CAP 6 UP! R&A Daniel Swaim, con 23 años llevaba una vida normal como doctor. Akane Tendo con 15 años, vivía una tortura por causa de sus padres. Ranma Saotome, de 23 años, creía llevar una vida normal. Sus vidas se cruzaron y entonces, todo cambió
1. La Sainte Hélène

Nota introductoria: Es importante aclarar que la historia es de **carácter alternativo**, o sea que no se relaciona para nada con la trama de la autora de **Ranma ½ Rumiko Takahashi ( a quien pertenecen muchos de los personajes aquí mencionados, autora de la serie original) **y que **tampoco se relaciona con la obra "Lolita" de ****Vladimir Nabokov**. Es simplemente una historia escrita por una servidora con el único propósito de entretener y entretenerse.

Es importante para mí que si ésta historia va a ser leída lo sea en **su totalidad**, algunos párrafos serán tediosos (trataré de evitarlos bastante) pero muchos detalles descritos en ello son muy importantes para el buen desarrollo de la trama para el lector y para que la historia pueda gustarles tan siquiera un poco. A pesar de que sólo algunos capítulos estén en línea tengo algunos de reserva por si alguna vez me falla la inspiración y no pueda escribir. Los nombres de personas, ciudades, instituciones y cosas así también son ficticios y si tienen algún acercamiento a la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Ah por cierto, nuestra historia comienza así:

Elle, Lolita

Por nubithaking

Capítulo uno

La Sainte Hélène

Nunca le había ido bien el blanco. Su piel de por sí era pálida y en estos últimos años parecía haber palidecido más. De pronto el blanco se había vuelto un color básico en su vida, siendo que su color favorito era el azul.

Estaba sentada en una banca de la plaza principal, sin reparos, con la mirada puesta en algún punto vacío y rodeada por rosales... cuyas rosas curiosamente también eran blancas. Había árboles también, y una pequeña fuentecilla, a donde llegaban los pájaros a saciar su sed, no muy profunda.

Estaba acomodada en la banca de tal forma que la abarcaba toda, sus pies estaban al final de ella y su cabeza estaba recostada en el respaldo. Seguía sin mirar a nada en específico, simplemente miraba y tarareaba una canción. Su cabello estaba trenzado, era largo y oscuro, muy bien cuidado, pero algo había en aquélla chica que a verla transmitía la tristeza más profunda y el resentimiento más grande.

Lo vio venir, salió de su ensueño para verlo venir, como de costumbre... casi nunca se retardaba, a menos de que tuviera algo muy importante que hacer, pero por lo regular ahí estaba junto a ella, a las ocho quince de la mañana, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Él caminaba galantemente, con su traje blanco (¿cuál era el problema con el blanco?) y sonriente, al tiempo que pasaba junto a las otras bancas daba palmaditas como de ánimo a las personas y les acariciaba la mejilla a las mujeres con las que se topaba. Un galanazo, un casanova.

Pero sin importar cuántas mujeres se le atravesaran o a cuántos diera palmadas en la espalda, él siempre llegaba a ella, junto a su banca, se paraba a su lado y le decía:

-Buenos días Akane, ¿cómo nos sentimos hoy?

Y ella, sin girar a verlo, siempre le respondía:

-¿Tu cómo crees?

Aquél lugar era una reconocida clínica de rehabilitación mental, "La Sainte Hélène", era afamadísima por sus inalcanzables costos y sus tratamientos en su mayoría eficaces. En los barrios de la clase media la llamaban "La loca Helena" porque curiosamente la directora del lugar se llamaba Helena y decían que se "hacía loca" con desvíos de recursos. Su amplitud era estratosférica, quizá más grande que una ciudad universitaria (y mucho más costosa, también), pero si se tenía que tratar con locos, para "La Sainte Hélène" era indispensable darle su espacio a cada uno. Teníasucursalesen Tokio, Ámsterdam, París, Inglaterra, Québec, Sao Paulo y México; la matriz era ahí, en New York. En "La Sainte Hélène" trabajaban médicos reconocidos en todo el mundo y ahí un encargado de limpieza podía ganar mucho más dinero que un profesor universitario. El lugar era moderno y lujoso, trabajaban con tecnología de punta y se prestaba para increíbles experimentos médicos. Una prestigiosa institución.

-Oí por ahí que casi le rompes la nariz a Susan hoy- El doctor bajó las piernas de la chica de la banca, y así tuvo espacio para sentarse junto a ella.

-Es su culpa, esa estúpida Snell sabe perfectamente que no necesito ningún medicamento-

-¡Hey!¡Hey!¡Hey! Sabes que la orden de administrar medicamentos va de mi parte... ¿Qué tienes contra la pobre Susan? Ella sólo sigue mis órdenes

-Entonces debería romperte la nariz a ti- dijo la chica sin más expresión

-Akane... ¿No te cansas de esto? De siempre estar malhumorada, de no convivir bien con todos, de oponer resistencia a tu tratamiento?

-No me hagas reír... de lo que me canso es de estar aquí, soportándote, soportándoles, que cada día hagan fluir ese estúpido medicamento por mis venas, que me hagan comer lo que ustedes quieren que coma, que me tomen por una loca como a todos los demás, estoy harta de que me lastimen. Malditos vendidos-

-Akane, si estás aquí es por algo... no sólo porque...-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Es que acaso no mi problema es tan grave como para mantenerme aislada? ¿No podría tomar esos medicamentos en mi casa? No, mis padres me dejaron aquí para que de verdad enloquezca-

-Pequeña, tú sabes que es por tu bien. No estás loca y eso todos lo sabemos, pero aunque tus problemas de depresión, son leves, son problemas y hay que atacarlos

-Ay por favor Swaim... no me jodas, si estoy TAAAN bien, ¿Porqué comparto área con una tía que se cree Anastasia Romanov y otro que jura que Elvis Presley es su hijo?.

-Akane, no se trata de eso...

-No, se trata de que mis padres los tienen comprados a todos. Empezando por esa maldita de Helena.

Se sentó en el sofá, agotado... había sido un día difícil y ahora se disponía a hacer unas reservaciones por teléfono. Pero antes, un trago.

Las reservaciones eran para el hotel y el avión... tenían un asunto pendiente, él y su amada viajarían a New York por un asunto de trabajo, y el día anterior había telefoneado a su mejor amigo para reunirse con él cuando llegaran.

Daniel Swaim era el mejor amigo de Ranma Saotome, se conocieron en la universidad de Bretchham, en Londres. Bien era cierto que no estaban en la misma carrera, pero les tocó compartir habitación y desde que se conocieron hubo una gran conexión entre ambos. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a considerarse mutuamente como hermanos, aprendían cosas uno del otro y había un gran apoyo entre ambos. Desafortunadamente tuvieron que separarse incluso de continente para poder ejercer su profesión, Ranma iría a su natal Japón a trabajar en la administración de empresas internacionales, y Daniel iría a New York, a ejercer su profesión en el campo médico. De la separación había pasado ya un año y medio, y gracias a la tecnología habían podido comunicarse frecuentemente con los correos electrónicos, y en un par de ocasiones habían hecho un espacio en su agenda para una llamada telefónica. Pero ahora Ranma aprovecharía la ocasión, su novia iría a New York y el aprovecharía sus vacaciones para visitar a su gran amigo.

-Amor... Recuerda pedir una sola habitación... Mena ya no irá con nosotros – dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina

Esa voz pertenecía a Marilyn Davenport, que contaba con esplendorosos 21 años. Poseía una hermosa, larga y lacia cabellera color marrón que hacía mancuerna bellamente con sus ojos verduzcos. Tenía un cuerpo ejercitado y casi perfecto, una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes, era alta y tenía una presencia importante. Esto le había valido para conseguir empleo como modelo a los 18... ahora, tres años después, estaba empezando a ser reconocida en el mundo de la moda como una modelo eficiente y hermosa en el continente asiático (a pesar de que era norteamericana), y el desfile en New York para Versace iba a ser su oportunidad para proyectarse en grande con los diseñadores más importantes, la oportunidad de su vida.

Marilyn, sin embargo, no siempre había tenido una vida feliz y llena de oportunidades. Nació en Illinois, Chicago, en Estados Unidos y pertenecía a una familia numerosa y con escasos recursos. Su familia estaba conformada por sus seis hermanos y sus padres, quienes eran obreros en fábricas comunes y corrientes. A pesar de que económicamente era muy pobre, era una chica muy eficaz en la escuela. Mantuvo el promedio más alto a lo largo de su educación básica y se graduó con honores. Una beca completa se le fue otorgada para la universidad y la carrera que ella deseara estudiar, y por cosas del destino terminó eligiendo la universidad de Bretchham, en Londres. Estudiaría Diseño de Modas.

En el segundo año conoció a Ranma Saotome y éste le robó el corazón. La primera en caer fue ella, quizá desde el primer momento en que lo vio, el era un chico atractivísimo. Se dio la oportunidad de conocerse, y así lentamente fueron enamorándose locamente uno del otro, hasta que decidieron, terminando la universidad, comprometerse e ir a vivir juntos a Japón, de donde era originario Ranma.

Marilyn, o Lyn (como la llamaba su amado cariñosamente) conocía también a Daniel, de hecho fue el medio para llegar a Ranma y estaba muy agradecida por ello. Eran como el trío de los chiflados, se llevaban muy bien los tres y la pasaban excelente juntos. Ella también extrañaba a Swaim y estaba feliz de poder reencontrarse y recordar viejos tiempos.

El noviazgo de Marilyn y Ranma siempre había sido más que bueno, casi nunca discutían, hacían todo juntos y se entendían perfectamente en el terreno del sexo. Todo era perfecto en su vida ahora, tenía un novio al que amaba con toda su alma y con el que iba a casarse, una buena suma en el banco, una vida más que independiente y la oportunidad de crecer en su profesión. Era feliz por ello.

Por el momento...

Daniel entró silenciosamente a la habitación donde descansaba la paciente más joven de todo el hospital, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el sillón purpúreo que se situaba junto a la cama. Ella dormía, pero aún así, esa niña no transmitía tranquilidad.

Frecuentemente, los doctores hacían rondines a sus respectivos pacientes para verificar su estado, si había alguna mejoría y cerciorarse de que sus medicamentos estuvieran siendo bien administrados. Con Akane Tendo era diferente, era cierto que tenía problemas de depresión y un muy mal carácter, pero de sobra todos sabían que eso no era precisamente una enfermedad. Se le administraban placebos, para hacerle creer que estaba siendo medicada y que a su vez, esto no representara algo dañino para su salud física. Pero regularmente Daniel no iba a su habitación por asuntos médicos.

Todos los días entraba en su habitación, a la hora en la que ella tomaba la siesta, para mirarla dormir. Le parecía tan frágil, tan dulce, tan desprotegida que sentía la necesidad de cuidarla a toda hora del día. No importaba si pasaba tres horas durmiendo la siesta, él estaba ahí, sentado, a veces al lado de su cama acariciando su mejilla o su cabello y la veía, la observaba, la miraba como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo, pareciera que para él... lo era.

Akane Tendo tenía 15 años y era originaria de Nagoya, Japón. Llevaba como interna poco más de un año, y era hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta: Soun Tendo. Éste era el afamado dueño de una compañía internacional que fabricaba y exportaba automóviles, así que podía darse el lujo de limpiarse las migajas de pan que le quedaban en el bigote con billetes de 100 dólares. Sin embargo a pesar de ser rico en especie, era pobre en espíritu. Odiaba a Akane porque no era como sus demás hijas, ella era rebelde y tenía ideas de libertinaje. Se rehusaba a comprometerse con los hombres que elegía para ella, y no se portaba adecuadamente con la prensa. Deseaba ser abogada y él le decía que lo único que debía hacer era aprender a ser una buena esposa para complacer a su futuro adinerado marido. Ella no quería, rechazaba sus ideas... y nadie rechaza las ideas de Soun Tendo.

Su madre, Atsuka Tendo (que tenía por apellido Turner cuando era soltera) era mitad inglesa, mitad japonesa. También adinerada, se casó con Soun por un compromiso. Era de esas mujeres de sociedad, de esas que levantan el dedo meñique cuando toman té, y que piensan que la mujer sólo está para servir al hombre y lucir hermosa. Le fascinaba ir a las reuniones de caridad y a las subastas, pero nunca tenía tiempo para sus hijas, por lo menos no para la pequeña Akane, quien fue enviada al hospital de psiquiatría La Sainte Hélène , a New York cuando cumplió los 14 años, por problemas "de depresión".

Todos en La Sainte Hélène, incluido Daniel, sabían perfectamente que Akane tenía sólo déficit de atención. Sus padres jamás la habían amado y siempre había sido rechazada por todos, por lo que esto forjo su carácter. Daniel podía ver, a través de sus ojos, que era una niña dulce, tierna, sensible y frágil, pero que a pesar de todo esto se hacía la fuerte y dura por todo el resentimiento que llevaba dentro. Daniel podía jurar ante Dios que aquella chica era como tan buena y dulce como una santa y que si el mundo le diera la oportunidad, el mundo la amaría.

Como él lo hacía.

Sabía que era una locura, pero desde que llegó ahí, Akane no se había apartado de sus pensamientos. Desde el primer momento en que entabló una conversación con ella, pudo notar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo y todo el amor que ella necesitaba. Al principio trató de convencerse a sí mismo que sólo la veía como a una niña tierna, de esas que comúnmente se ven en las heladerías, con gorrito y vestido a cuadros... pero no era así, y la hermosura de Akane no ayudaba para nada. A pesar de que su aspecto físico se había deteriorado ella era tan hermosa como un ángel, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie y que perturbaba en una manera increíble a Daniel.

Mas sin embargo era imposible, le llevaba seis años y aunque esto no pareciere una gran cantidad, ella sólo tenía quince recién cumplidos, era una menor de edad. Incluso era una niña, y aunque él no era todo un adulto, ya era bastante maduro tanto física como mentalmente, y estaba empezando una carrera que se vislumbraba exitosa y de provecho. ¿Se iba a arriesgar a acaso por un capricho?.

¿Era en realidad un capricho?

**Fin del capítulo uno**

CONTINUARÁ

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola a todos n.n, soy nubithaking y ésta es mi primera historia después de varios intentos fallidos, como podrán ver es una historia alternativa, con un toquecito de drama. Pues qué les diré, estoy bastante contenta del resultado del capítulo uno después de rescribirlo dos veces completamente y cambiar bastantes situaciones. Ni yo misma sé como terminará la historia, pero déjenme decirles que está bastante avanzada, y que prometo hacer todos mis esfuerzos para no dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar el fan fiction. Bueno, es noche y tengo sueño, así que lo que me queda por hacer es pedirles de favor que me manden una reseña (review) con su comentario acerca de esta historia, se los agradecería bastante, sin importar si es una crítica constructiva o destructiva estaré esperándolas con mucho gusto. Sírvanse de mi correo electrónico y messenger: para cualquier queja, duda o para pasar el rato platicando si son escritores de fan fiction, o lectores, para mí será un placer recibir sus sugerencias y comentarios.

Un placer ofrecerles mi historia.

Cuídense mucho )

Nubithaking


	2. Aide

Elle, Lolita

Por nubithaking

Capítulo dos

**Ayuda**

Despertó cuando eran las cinco con veinte minutos de la tarde. Si había soñado con algo, no lo recordaba. Lo vio ahí, otra vez, como todas las tardes. Observándola.

-Mhmnm...- articuló Akane mientras se giraba hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Daniel.

-¿Has dormido bien?-

-Qué te importa- dijo Akane aún somnolienta

-Eres una grosera-

-Me da igual-

-Akane, me apreció adecuado comentarse sobre... algo-

Akane giró sobre sí para verle, lo miraba con poco interés, como ordenándole que dijera lo que iba a decir y que se fuera.

-Bueno, es una buena noticia... ¿sabes? Tu hermana Kasumi tuvo a su hija hace dos semanas-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Bueno, pensé que sería bueno comentártelo porque bueno, es tu pequeña sobrina-

-No me provoca nada, por mí pueden irse al diablo todos- Akane se volteó otra vez dándole la espalda.

-Akane...-

-Déjame en paz, quiero dormir-

-Has dormido ya bastante. ¿Porqué no damos un paseo afuera?-

-No. Quiero dormir. Vete-

Daniel se levantó de su lugar y se dirigía a la salida cuando Akane dijo algo que lo hizo detenerse...

-En realidad compadezco mucho a esa niña. La vida que le espera con esa clase de familia va a ser horrible y vacía. Como la mía. Fue muy tonto por parte de Kasumi tener una hija que tendrá esa clase de abuelos... le hubiera convenido más tener un hijo varón, sabes... las niñas sufrimos mucho, a la gente le importa que tengamos siempre nuestro vestido sin arrugar y los rizos bien hechos. Esa clase de gente como mi padre y mi madre nos tratan como muñecas, piensan que somos bonitas pero vacías... y nos toman como eso, como si pudieran jugar con nosotras, vestirnos, peinarnos y manejarnos a su antojo.

Daniel se quedó sin palabras... ¿Qué responder a una situación como esa?

Sólo atinaba a verle la espalda, los broches de su bata blanca, que cada día le quedaba más enorme que el anterior. Su larga trenza caía en la almohada.

-Se llama Midori, me lo dijo Tofú por teléfono- Daniel era amigo del Dr. Tofú, médico de la familia Tendo, quien era esposo de Kasumi, hermana mayor de Akane.

-Cuando éramos niñas Kasumi me dijo que si tenía una hija le pondría Akane, porque quería que fuera como yo... supongo que cambió de opinión. Yo le dije que si tenía una hija algún día le pondría Madeline, era el nombre de mi abuela... también cambié de opinión-

- Madeline es hermoso, ¿porqué descartaste ese nombre?- Daniel se volvió a sentar en el sillón purpúreo. Había ocasiones en las que ella abría su corazón, esa era una de esas ocasiones y él quería aprovecharla. Le gustaba escucharla, le gustaba encontrarla, saber un poco más de su vida... quería conocerla por completo, si era posible.

-En realidad no descartéel nombre, descarté la idea de tener hijos algún día – Akane se giró para verlo, directamente a los ojos. Eran profundos, hermosos. Tristes.

Hubo unos treinta segundos de silencio entre los dos, que parecieron treinta años. Ella no tenía algo que decir, y él no encontraba la manera de decirle algo sin que ella lo malinterpretara... o bien LO INTERPRETARA.

-Pues eso es bastante malo- consiguió decir Daniel – pero aún eres una chiquilla y quizá con la edad, la madurez y cuando te enamores de verdad, cambies de opinión-

Akane estalló en risa. Pero no era una risa hermosa, ni nada por el estilo. Era una risa llena de amargura y sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el doctor

Akane se recuperaba del ataque de risa – Que dices "cuando te enamores"... eso es muy gracioso-

-No lo es-

-Que sí. ¿Yo enamorarme de alguien? No me inventes..,-

-Eso dices ahora, ya te veré en algunos años dibujando corazones por todos lados- Daniel le plantó un golpe en la cabeza con el cojín del sillón

Akane ofendida y divertida se levantó de su cama y tomó la almohada para arremeter contra el doctor. Pronto se convirtió en una excitante guerra de almohadas donde Daniel se divertía como niño pequeño y Akane reía, ahora sin sarcasmo ni amargura, si no con pureza y divinidad... como ella era.

Pronto Daniel bajó se su nube y arrebató la almohada que Akane estaba a punto de plantarle en el trasero. Si los descubrían, el doctor Swaim recibiría una sanción por su comportamiento, quizá hasta lo expulsaran del lugar. Por más que se estuviera divirtiendo con ella y disfrutara tanto verla alegre, no se podía arriesgar a perder su trabajo.

(Más bien a perderla a ella).

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Akane bastante molesta

-Pues que si alguien se entera de esto y le va con el chisme a la doctora Helena me van a despedir y a ti te van a encerrar con camisa de fuerza-

-Que le den a Helena por el...-

-¡¡¡Shhhh!!!- Daniel le tapó la boca a Akane con la mano completa – Niña grosera-

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un instante, ella era pequeña, su cabeza llegaba a los hombros de Swaim, pero esto no impedía que él agachara la vista para poder contemplarla... maldita sea, era tan hermosa.

De pronto estalló en risa, y lo contagió, y aunque trataran de reprimirlas era casi imposible... disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro.

Daniel tenía la noción perfecta de lo que sentía respecto a ella. La pregunta era si ella sentía, o comenzaba a sentir lo mismo...

Vaya Tendo, sus hijas se han convertido en unas hermosas mujeres- Comentó un hombre regordete mientras daba un trago a su té- pensar que cuando las vi por última vez eran unas niñas pequeñas. Me supongo que las dos están casadas ya. ¿Me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas Tayaka.- Soun aspiró su puro- Kasumi se ha casado con el millonario Dr. Tofú Ono, y Nabiki está comprometida con Albert Spencer, el hijo de Jean Paul Spencer, quien tiene concesiones de las tiendas comerciales más importantes del mundo.

Vaya Tendo, grandes partidos- Tayaka cambió de expresión, como pensando con mucho detenimiento lo que iba a decir -Pero, quisiera preguntarte por tu otra hija, Akane. No ha estado aquí cuando llegué, ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?-

Pues... – Soun sacó de su boca el puro que hasta ese momento había estado fumando y se aclaró un poco la garganta – Akane está de intercambio escolar por parte de su instituto en New York, lleva un año allá y probablemente se quede más tiempo-

¿De verdad? Es una lástima- Tayaka se recostó en el sofá

¿A qué viene tu pregunta?-

Verás, mi hijo Mogi ha pensado seriamente en contraer matrimonio, desea tener hijos pronto. Es algo joven más sin embargo es muy capaz, actualmente dirige mi empresa en la ciudad de Nagoya y obviamente será mi heredero universal. No es porque sea mi hijo, pero es bastante popular entre las mujeres. Akane y Mogi se llevaban muy bien en la infancia, y él me ha confesado que ella siempre ha sido algo así como... su amor platónico. Boberías de jóvenes, pero ha insistido en volver a verla. Y si es posible pedirte su mano en matrimonio-

Soun se daba tiempo para asimilar lo que su viejo amigo acababa de decirle. ¿Mogi enamorado de Akane? No... ¿Alguien enamorado de Akane?. Era casi imposible de creer, pero al fin y al cabo representaba la solución a sus problemas: alejaría a Akane sin la necesidad de tener que pagar una millonada y ya no se harían responsables por ella nunca más. Y así no tendrían que pasar la vergüenza de tener una hija solterona.

-Wow- dijo Tendo cuando terminó su análisis – Pues no sería malo, de hecho estaría bastante bien que pudieran volver a verse, a Akane también le agradaba Mogi y sería fabuloso que se unieran en matrimonio, es un chico distinguido y de la misma clase que ella, justo lo que siempre he buscado para mi Akane-

-Pues parece que todos estamos de acuerdo, el único problema es que Akane está en América-

-Por eso no te preocupes, haré que la traigan a Japón lo más pronto posible-

-Entonces vamos a emparentar Tendo-

-Siguiendo un buen plan, pasará Tayaka, pasará-

Los dos hombres rieron al unísono.

-Puedo recibirlos en el aeropuerto si quieren- decía Swaim mientras conducía su costoso auto y estaba atrapado en el tráfico

-No te preocupes por nosotros- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono – Llegaremos en dos o tres horas y ahí ya tenemos reservado un taxi para el hotel. Además debes estar cansado y es difícil manejar de noche, ve a descansar a tu casa. Ranma irá a visitarte al hospital por la mañana, porque yo tendré que arreglar unas cosas para el desfile, pero de todos modos ya nos iremos a cenar por la noche todos juntos-

-Me parece perfecto Miss Monroe, cambio y fuera

-Hasta mañana Dan, cambio y fuera-

Daniel condujo hasta su casa, sin imaginarse siquiera que su amada niña estaba en esos momentos teniendo una guerra con las enfermeras de La Sainte Hélène.

Cálmate mocosa tonta- gritaba Susan Snell tratando de introducir la aguja en la mano de Akane.

¡Maldita bruja amargada!- gritó Akane al tiempo que le daba un estirón de cabellos a la enfermera

Si no te calmas haré que te manden otra vez al cuarto de castigo... ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

Akane por un momento se calmó, y al momento la aguja traspasó su piel y el tubo empezó a dejar fluir el suero y el medicamento que debían administrarle cada noche debido a su mala hidratación y alimentación. De pronto se relajó y se dejó caer sobre la cama, vencida, drogada.

Se quedó dormida, mientras Susan Snell la miraba con aire de victoria.

El avión que venía directamente de Tokio a New York aterrizó a eso de las 10:50 de la noche. De él bajaron muchos pasajeros, de entre ellos una atractiva pareja. El hombre llevaba una gabardina negra que hacía juego con su cabello también negro, lo llevaba largo y trenzado. La mujer vestía unos jeans y un caro suéter café, llevaba gafas oscuras e iba tomada del brazo de su pareja. Descendieron lentamente y sintieron el frío invernal de New York, que les adelantaba la fría realidad con la que habrían de toparse en el futuro.

Eran las seis con cinco de la mañana y Akane se despertó con el gusto a ácido de baterías en la boca, la medicina la había drogado de más y en ese instante se sentía débil, pero también se sentía furiosa, confundida y harta.

Como era invierno, todavía estaba oscuro allá afuera. Se preguntó si Daniel ya habría llegado y se contestó a si misma que sí. Él comenzaba su labor a las cinco de la mañana, pero en el área de los desquiciados. Según Akane había tres áreas en La Sainte Hélène: la de chiflados (Ndla1), los locos, y los desquiciados. Ella aún estaba en la de chiflados, y eso era bueno... de cierto modo.

Se levantó de la cama y notó que sus piernas estaban débiles. Quizá producto del medicamento aplicado hacía unas horas.

Era viernes, día de visitas, pero ella no tenía a nadie que la visitara.

De pronto tuvo una idea.

Daniel Swaim estaba en su lujosa oficina concentrado en arreglar algunos papeles y bebiendo café cuando una persona llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-

La puerta se abrió y de afuera emergió un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azules, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Daniel se levantó y fue hacia a él para después darle un fuerte abrazo de hermanos. Tenían casi la misma estatura, y de hecho eran bastante parecidos, sólo que el cabello de Swaim era castaño claro y corto, y sus ojos también eran cafés. Su piel era un poco más bronceada que la de Ranma.

-Vaya vaya, así que todos tus esfuerzos valieron la pena SúperSwaim, ahora te pavoneas con tu SúperOficina y tu batita blanca con tu nombre inscrito-

Ambos rieron.

-Siempre con tus bromitas Saotome...-

La plática se daba entre ambos fluidamente, tenían mucho que contarse y pareciere que el tiempo no iba a alcanzarles. Ambos reían divertidos como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, aunque un año y medio era muy poco, la costumbre hizo que se extrañaran más de lo normal. Se alegraron de ver que ninguno de los dos había cambiado en lo absoluto y que su amistad seguía intacta, a pesar del distanciamiento.

Al fondo de su habitación había un pequeño armario. En él los pacientes guardaban la ropa con la que llegaban y algunos obsequios (que no representaran peligro para ellos) que sus familiares les llevaran. Akane abrió su armario y observó con desgano que había sólo tres batas limpias, un par de cómodas pantuflas grises y la ropa con la que había llegado a ese lugar hacía un año y medio.

Tomó los jeans que a sus catorce le eran un poco ajustados y notó con amargura cómo prácticamente le nadaban, parecía una garza metida en el traje de un elefante. La blusa era de color gris, sencilla y también le venía bastante grande. Por suerte ahí había un suéter con un cierre en medio de un color verde vivo que le haría ocultar su enfermiza delgadez. Porque ella planeaba escapar.

Para su infortunio los zapatos tenis con los que llegó aquél 29 de enero no estaban ahí, quizá por el peligro que representaban las agujetas para un loco... pero daba igual, llevaría esas pantuflas grises por el trayecto, quizá lo soportaría.

No le importaba que lo que pasara después o cómo le haría exactamente para escapar. La droga y la ira no ayudaban en mucho. Se disponía a dejar que las cosas fluyeran, como debían de fluir, total... el castigo no pasaría de un día con camisa de fuerza y encerramiento por tres o cuatro días más.

Se desató la trenza y su hermoso cabello negro azulado fluyó. A pesar de que era lacio originalmente, el uso prolongado de la trenza lo había dejado muy ondulado en la parte de abajo, pero seguía conservando el brillo y la belleza con los que ella había llegado a La Sainte Hélène.

Cuando terminó de subirse la cremallera del suéter, y a pesar de que sus piernas flaqueaban más a cada segundo, supo que había llegado la hora.

-Marilyn me dijo ayer por teléfono que tendría unos asuntos pendientes por la mañana, ¿es por eso que no vino?-

-¡Ah sí!, de hecho esa es la razón de que yo te visitara tan temprano, pasé a dejarla al hotel donde las están preparando. En la noche será su desfile para Versace-

-¿Para Versace?- preguntó algo sorprendido Daniel – Wow, eso sí que es genial, pero no me sorprende, Lyn-Lyn es una mujer muy bella-

-Y que lo digas...- Ranma se levantó de su asiento – A todo esto, Lyn quiere que vayas al desfile por supuesto, es a las ocho en el Slyden's club, olvidé la invitación en el auto, permíteme ir a traerla... ahí viene la dirección-

-Para nada, te acompaño- Daniel se levantó

-Como quieras-

Miró sigilosamente a ambos lados del gran pasillo. No había nadie. Los rondines del área de chiflados empezaban a eso de las siete y media, y aún eran las seis con veinte. Tenía tiempo, siempre y cuando esa estúpida de Snell no se le atravesara en el camino.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador... aunque pensó que era arriesgado usarlo, ahí podría venir cualquiera de los enfermeros y entonces todo se habría arruinado. Usaría las escaleras, aunque con la debilidad de sus piernas no sabía si lo lograría, de todas formas eran sólo dos pisos y luego estaba la salida del edificio que daba al estacionamiento.

Al llegar al primer piso Susan abordó al doctor Swaim con algunas quejas del día anterior sobre Akane, éste solo atinaba a reír y Ranma se quedaba perplejo de que una chica de quince años pudiera ser tan agresiva. Bueno, no era raro... era un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Y doctor... ¡Ella me escupió en la cara!-

Ranma rió un poco y le dijo a Swaim que iría por la invitación al auto él sólo. Su amigo asintió.

Ahora sólo faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la salida trasera, tenía suerte de que el guardia llegaba hasta las siete y de que no había muchos automóviles afuera, salvo los de los doctores que llegaban en el turno matutino.

Logró cruzar esa puerta.

A duras penas pudo bajar las escaleras que daban al estacionamiento, más lo consiguió, pero de pronto, sintió como el aire le faltaba y apoyó su cuerpo contra un automóvil negro.

Nada iba bien, la vista se le empezaba a nublar y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de una manera extraña, sudaba frío, y el viento no era de ninguna ayuda.

Ranma salió por la puerta trasera y se dirigía al estacionamiento silbando una canción, más se sorprendió al ver que una chica estaba semi tirada en el suelo, apoyada contra su auto. Ella jadeaba, se le veía mal, y no supo como reaccionar al instante.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero de pronto oyó la voz dentro de sí que lo sacó de su estado.

"_Ayúdala"_

Y con ésta palabra, la vida de Ranma Saotome cambiaría para siempre.

Akane se sentía morir, y todo le daba vueltas. Ya no sentía su cuerpo y no era capaz siquiera de tratar de ponerse en pie. Pero pudo ver, frente a ella, la silueta de un hombre que, asustado, la tomaba en brazos y la elevaba. Ella pudo abrir los ojos y lo miró directamente.

-Ayúdame...- consiguió articular

Y con ésta palabra, la vida de Akane Tendo cambiaría para siempre.

Fin del capítulo dos

**CONTINUARÁ**

Ndla1: Chiflado en este contexto se sobreentiende como una persona que hace las cosas sólo por llamar la atención )... hehe...

Nota de la autora:

¿Y cómo ven este capítulo...? Pues no sé, espero que cumpla sus expectativas (, nn bueno ya...

Mil gracias a Morrigan-27(muchas gracias por el comentario acerca de mi escritura ) ) , KeyAlva (que bueno que te guste), Baby Sony (Sweetheart, no sé ve tu dirección de correo... no sé porqué ( ) y a Musa De Cristal (Gracias por la felicitación, me puse toda chipi...XD) por sus reviews, espero que les guste también este capítulo y que me sigan dejando comentarios.

Nubithaking ( r a n m a s h a n t e n h o t m a i l . c o m ) [Todo junto y sin espacios

©Ranma ½ - Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Je m’appelle Lolita

Elle, Lolita

Por nubithaking

Capítulo tres

**Je m'appelle Lolita**

Tras tres intentos fallidos de entablar comunicación vía celular con su novio, Marilyn comenzaba a desesperarse. De todas formas no iba a conseguir nada, Ranma había dejado su móvil en la oficina de Daniel.

La última hora la había gastado en el gimnasio del hotel. Era muy importante para ella tener una excelente condición física y mental para el evento que le esperaba por la noche. Tomó un desayuno balanceado, un poco menos cargado que en otras ocasiones. En las próximas horas vendría la asignación de vestuarios y el ensayo final.

Hoy iba a ser un día importante en su carrera profesional.

Guardó el celular en su bolso y continuó ejercitándose.

**

* * *

**

Ranma entró por la salida del hospital con Akane en brazos, quien aún respiraba jadeantemente, le estaba empezando a asustar.

-¿Qué te pasa, cómo te llamas?- Un sin fin de cuestiones invadían la mente de Ranma

-No por favor, no me lleves aquí adentro- consiguió decir Akane- Por favor...- Lo miró a los ojos y perdió el conocimiento

Al momento uno de los guardias que iba llegando los vio y de inmediato se acercó a ellos, echó un vistazo a la jovencita que le pareció muy familiar, le indicó a Ranma dónde se encontraba la sala de urgencias y él se dio a la tarea de llevarla rápidamente. Entró irrumpiendo el vacío, ya que no había nadie más que la enfermera recepcionista, la sala de urgencias era sólo para los accidentes o descompensaciones que pudieran tener los internos, y a esa hora no eran frecuentes. La enfermera soltó el bote de esmalte de uñas con el que se estaba pintando y de inmediato se puso de pie al ver a aquel hombre cargando con desesperación a la niña.

-Por favor, necesito que la atiendan- dijo Ranma con algo de desesperación

-Pero señor... es que... –

-¡Por PIEDAD!-

-Está bien, está bien, pásela por este lado- La enfermera exaltada le indicó una habitación al fondo de la sala, donde había varios aparatos médicos. Ranma recostó a la chica en la cama.

-Llamaré un doctor de inmediato- La enfermera salió de la habitación.

Akane empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento, pero pareciera que su fiebre iba aumentando, su piel ya no era pálida si no rosada, producto de la temperatura corporal. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un par azul que la miraban preocupados, se preguntó si estaría muerta, porque el color de aquéllos ojos le era demasiado familiar, pero poco a poco bajó de su nube y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Al percatarse se incorporó y se abrazó al cuello de aquél hombre.

-Por favor- dijo suplicante- ¡Lléveme lejos de aquí!, por piedad, necesito irme, no deje que me encuentren, tengo que huir, tengo que...

Volvió a perder el conocimiento y Ranma aprovechó para recostarla de nuevo en la cama, le había dejado el hombro de la camisa mojado, producto de sus lágrimas y tenía el rostro empapado. Ahora sí que estaba confundido.

Como era el único doctor en servicio a esa hora de la mañana, llamaron inmediato a Daniel Swaim para verificar la situación. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la chica que yacía inconsciente en la cama no era nada más ni nada menos que su Akane, y a su lado estaba él, su mejor amigo, Ranma Saotome.

Entonces la confusión y mil preguntas le invadieron, pero lo más importante al momento era preservar la vida de su amada así que fue a lo que se dedicó durante los siguientes minutos. Cuando estuvo estabilizada, media hora más tarde, entonces comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Qué rayos...?- dijeron los amigos al unísono

-¿Es que ella es interna?-

-Así es, es Akane Tendo, tiene 15 años y se supone que debería estar en su habitación a punto de despertar, no me explico cómo es que casi escapa-

-La encontré junto a mi auto, parecía muy débil y enferma y la traje aquí dentro, en realidad nunca me pasó por la cabeza que fuera una interna...-

-Akane...-

-Me pidió que la ayudara y que no la trajera más aquí... estaba muy desesperada-

-¿Cómo se atrevió?-

-¿Está a tu cargo?-

-Sí. ¿Te imaginas que le hubiera pasado si lograba salir en ese estado¿Cómo fue capaz de arriesgarse?-

-Debe estar muy desesperada, o muy loca-

Mientras le daba atención Daniel le contó la historia con lujo de detalles a Ranma, la historia de la pequeña a la que habían observado durante la última hora. A Ranma le sorprendió y por un momento sintió más que compasión por la chica que dormía sedada.

Más tarde el localizador de Daniel sonó. Lo necesitaban urgentemente para una junta de emergencia. A Daniel ni siquiera le pasó por la mente ir, no con Akane en ese estado... pero Ranma le dijo que no tuviera cuidado, que él se quedaría a observarla y le llamaría inmediatamente si pasaba algo. Daniel accedió con desgano, pero tenía la confianza de que su amigo del alma, su casi hermano se quedaría a cuidarla. Así se iría más tranquilo.

No sabía el error que cometía.

**

* * *

**

La señora Matsumoto, Soun Tendo y cuatro hombres más abordaron una limosina, que les llevaría directo al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio.

En las seis personas había rostros duros, de maldad, cinco de ellas fumaban.

**

* * *

**

Cuando Akane pudo recobrar el conocimiento supo que no estaba en su habitación correspondiente, supo también que la ropa que traía no era la que se había puesto en la mañana para huir, e intuyó que nuevamente llevaba el cabello trenzado, lo que sólo significaba una cosa:

-Fallé...- dijo con una voz suave, dulce y temblorosa. Después rompió en lágrimas.

Ranma se acercó a ella y se sentó a la orilla de su cama. Le apartó las manos de la cara.

-¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa?-

-Fallé... yo quería irme de aquí, y fallé- seguía llorando – Yo tenía la ilusión de salir por fin de aquí...-

-Dulzura, así no se hacen las cosas- Ranma le apartó el flequillo de la cara- ¿A caso pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos¿Qué ibas a lograr en ese estado? Pudiste hasta haber muerto¿Ibas a salir avanzar unos pasos y desfallecer¿Y luego qué?-

Akane volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos y el volvió a descubrírselo.

-¿Porqué no esperas simplemente a terminar tu tratamiento y ya? Así todo sería mejor y tú podrías salir completamente recuperada.

-Usted no lo entiende...- lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abatida, cansada.

-Sé que no entiendo, pero tampoco es bueno que tomes las decisiones así como así... ¿Te imaginas, si quien te encontrara tirada en el suelo hubiese sido un depravado sexual, qué hubiera pasado¿O si te hubiera encontrado el viejo del costal? Con lo bonita que eres te hubiera metido en él y te llevaba.

A pesar de sentirse avergonzada, Akane rió un poco. Se limpió las lágrimas.

-Así me gusta, te ves más linda sonriendo que llorando¡eh!. Por cierto muñequita, aún no te presentas con tu salvador... ¿Es que acaso eres una maleducada?

Akane guardó silencio por un instante y luego contestó:

-En todo caso entonces también es usted un maleducado, no se ha presentado tampoco-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome... tengo 23 años y nací en Tokio, soy licenciado en administración de empresas y soy el mejor amigo de tu doctor DanielrubioSwaim. Tu turno.-

Akane había reído por la manera en la que había llamado a su doctor, ese hombre realmente era cómico.

-Pues yo soy Akane Tendo, tengo 15 años, nací en Nagoya, Japón y estoy desquiciada, es por eso que estoy aquí-

-Yo creo que tienes más salud mental que yo...-

-Puede ser- Akane le regaló una sonrisa, que a pesar de su estado demacrado, la hacía lucir hermosa.

-A ver Akane- Ranma intentaba hacerle plática a la chica para que no se desesperara y entrara en crisis otra vez, era bueno en eso, distrayendo a las personas –Cuéntame¿cuál es tu color favorito?-

-El azul, como el color de tus ojos- Akane lo miró directamente

-¿Me estás coqueteando muchachita?- dijo Ranma burlonamente

-No es así- Akane rió – Los ojos de mi abuela también eran azules, yo solía decirle que eran como el mar, a ella le gustaba mucho al mar... y cuando lo miraba de frente sus ojos parecían un espejo...-

-¿Entonces yo también tengo ojos color mar?-

-Nah, no son tan bonitos como los de mi abuela-

-Baaaah, ya empezaba a emocionarme...-dijo Ranma fingiendo decepción

-¿Y cuál es tu color preferido?- preguntó Akane infantil y curiosa

-¿Vale decir que el café?-

-No, no vale porque de ese color son mis ojos-

-En realidad es el rojo-

-¿Porqué el rojo?-

-No sé, mi primer uniforme de artes marciales era rojo, supongo que cosa sentimental-

-¿Practicas artes marciales?-

-Así es, a veces imparto clases a niños-

-¿Tienes hijos?-

-No, aún no... ni siquiera estoy casado-

-Mi hermana tiene 20 y ya está casada- dijo con inocencia

-¡Ah! Es que tu hermana debe ser tan bonita e inteligente como tu que todo mundo querría casarse con ella, pero yo feo y medio tonto...-

Akane se quedó pensativa, se estaba dejando guiar por aquél hombre sin oponer resistencia, no se había preguntado dónde estaba Daniel, ni tampoco qué estaba haciendo ese hombre ahí... Simplemente se dejaba llevar porque no se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien que no fuera su doctor en mucho tiempo.

Pero su rato de alegría terminó cuando Swaim entró por la puerta y al verla sonriendo, sentada frente a su mejor amigo explotó y comenzó a gritarle.

-¿¡Y A TI QUÉ RAYOS TE PASABA POR LA CABEZA¿¡SABES A LO QUE ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE ARRIESGARTE!?-

Ranma se puso tras de él y le tocó el hombro: - Vamos hombre, tranquilo, no pasó nada-

-¿¡QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO AKANE¡DÍMELO!-

Akane sólo agachó la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza, pero se sorprendió cuando Daniel la abrazó y llorando le dijo: - No vuelvas a intentarlo Akane, no vuelvas a intentar dejarme porque no sabría que hacer-

Entonces Ranma se sintió VERDADERAMENTE confundido, esas no eran las palabras que un doctor le diría a su paciente, hasta él lo sabía. Conocía lo suficiente a Swaim para deducir que no se trataba de una paciente común y corriente, ahí había algo más.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de averiguar qué se traía su mejor amigo con esa niña.

**

* * *

**

El vuelo de Japón hacia New York despegó a las 8:30 a.m. Sería un viaje largo, más o menos de 10 horas si no tenían complicaciones. Soun Tendo viajaba en primera clase junto a su ama de llaves de toda la vida y sus cuatro gorilones guardaespaldas. La señora Rika Matsumoto viajaba a su lado, e iba conversando con él de algunas cosas.

-¿Y qué pasará si Akane se rehúsa a casarse con el joven Mogi?-

-Ella no tiene derecho a elegir y bien lo sabe. No es mayor de edad aún y está bajo mi tutela, por lo tanto yo decido sobre su vida-

-No lo sé. Akane es muy pequeña para casarse aún, cuanto más para tener hijos. Además el joven Tayaka ya está totalmente desarrollado por sus 21 años, Akane no-

-Cuando me casé con Atsuka ella tenía 16 y tuvo a nuestra primera hija. Además Akane no tendrá que criar o cuidar a sus hijos, para eso tendrá nodrizas-

A pesar de todos estos comentarios Rika Matsumoto no se preocupaba en absoluto por Akane, si no que su mentalidad retorcida quería recordar a cada segundo el martirio que le esperaba a esa jovencita.

* * *

-Prométeme que nunca vas a intentarlo de nuevo- 

Daniel y Akane se encontraban en la habitación perteneciente a ésta. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza gacha. Él estaba en el sillón púrpura, mirándola, entre enojado y desconcertado.

-Es que tu no sabes- Akane balanceó las piernas sin subir la mirada –Lo difícil que es para mi estar aquí. Cada día deseo más estar afuera y comenzar una nueva vida. No quiero volver con mis padres y mis hermanas, quiero simplemente largarme de aquí y ser otra para siempre-

-¿Y cómo pensabas conseguirlo? Eres una niña inexperta, débil, inocente. ¿Qué ibas a hacer allá afuera sin nadie que te ayudara?-

Akane se quedó en silencio. Lloraba. Daniel se acercó a ella y le tomó de las manos, ella levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo voy a sacarte de aquí-

Akane se sobresaltó por la expresión que vio en los ojos castaños de su doctor.

-Pero... ¿Cómo?-

-Dame la oportunidad Akane, de llevarte conmigo... lejos... tú y yo juntos... a empezar una nueva vida-

-Pero tu...- Akane estaba realmente confundida- tu tienes tu empleo y tu vida aquí... ¿Porqué habrías de arriesgarte así por mí-

-Porque...- Daniel tragó saliva. Era el momento, el momento para confesarle lo que sentía por ella. El momento de decirle que todas las noches la soñaba, a su lado, para siempre.

Y lo haría.

-Porque sé que parecerá una locura pero yo, Akane, estoy enamorado de ti-

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, extrañada, confundida... definitivamente tenía que estar soñando, alucinando o algo así... El Dr. Swaim, el GUAPÍSIMO Dr. Swaim quien le llevaba ocho años ¿¡Estaba enamorado de ELLA?!

-¿Dónde está la cámara...?¿Es una broma?- es lo que Akane con su dulce voz atinó a decir

-No es ninguna broma. Sé que es extraño y que te llevo ocho años de edad, que eres prácticamente una niña, pero Akane no puedo evitarlo. Al principio pensé que sólo era cariño como el que se tienen los hermanos, porque te veía pequeña y desvalida pero no es así. Todo este tiempo, desde que comencé a tratar tu caso he estado enamorado de ti. Perdidamente enamorado.

Akane seguía incrédula. No es que le desagradara el doctor. Pero el era tan... atractivo, tan inteligente, tan agradable... ¿Qué hacía fijándose en alguien como ella? Además era eso, su doctor, era imposible, increíble, inexplicable.

-Y lamento tener que decírtelo porque temo perturbarte, pero mis intenciones contigo no son malas, quiero que seas feliz porque te amo, y quiero hacerte feliz porque me creo capaz de ello...

Miles de pensamientos acudieron a Akane. ¿Le estaba pasando a ella¿Qué iba a contestar¿Qué opciones tenía? Oh Dios¿Porqué siempre le ponías tareas difíciles a la muy desdichada?

-Yo te ofrezco todo Akane, lo que tu me pidas te daré. Si quieres ser libre soy capaz de arriesgar mi empleo y la vida que he llevado hasta ahora con tal de complacerte... Yo...-

Pero no fue capaz de terminar. No porque Akane se había zafado de su agarre y lo abrazó por el cuello, plantándole un beso en los labios, tierno, dulce, inexperto... como ella era.

Él se quedó atónito, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó y le correspondió. Cuando se separaron de aquél beso fugaz ella sólo lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Sí-

Y para Daniel, eso fue más que suficiente.

* * *

Un par de días antes Ranma y Marilyn dejaron New York.. A Ranma le hubiera gustado regresar al hospital a despedirse de Akane pero ya no tenía pretexto alguno para ir. En realidad no existía motivo alguno para volver a verla, su encuentro fue algo puramente coincidencial. El desfile de Marilyn había sido un éxito y le habían llovido contratos con marcas de carácter internacional por todas partes. Al final se había decidido por una y debido a ello ella y Ranma tendrían que cambiar su residencia a París. Por eso debían volver a Japón pronto, para arreglar los trámites y papeleos que serían necesarios. Sin embargo se fue prometiendo a Daniel que pronto se verían de nuevo, ya que la pareja planeaba casarse y Ranma deseaba que su mejor amigo apadrinara su boda. No perderían contacto como hasta ahora. 

Se fue con esa promesa.

* * *

Eran las seis en punto de la mañana. A pesar de que los meteorólogos habían pronosticado una mejoría en el clima, hacía mucho frío en New York. 

Una mujer y cinco hombres de origen japonés entraron por la puerta principal de La Sainte Hélène. Subieron hasta la oficina de la directora, donde estuvieron charlando por más de 50 minutos. Acompañados por ella y una enfermera, subieron dos pisos más por el elevador. Iban charlando con una volumen bajo, ya que no querían despertar a los internos. Se detuvieron en la habitación que tenía marcado el número 171. La abrieron con suavidad y encendieron la luz.

Akane dormía aún, pero al sentir la presencia de aquellas personas despertó. Se incorporó rápidamente en su cama para reconocer bien a las personas que allanaban su habitación. Cuatro de ellos le parecían completamente irreconocibles, una era Helena, la directora del hospital, la otra era Susan Snell, la enfermera que tanto la odiaba, otra de ellas era el ama de llaves de su casa en Tokio, Rika Matsumoto y abrió los ojos con más sorpresa aún (como si se le hubiera aparecido el diablo) cuando vio que la octava persona era nada menos que su padre, Soun Tendo.

No supo que decir, quería creer que era una pesadilla o algo así, una alucinación quizá, de esas que sufrían todos los locos, pero no era así. Susan Snell se acercó a ella sonriente, pero su sonrisa era perversa y satisfactoria. La tomó por un brazo y al tratar Akane de zafarse, uno de los gorilones la tomó por el otro. Su padre la miraba con indiferencia, un poco de desprecio al verla en un estado más denigrante del que estaba acostumbrado a verla. Susan le inyectó una sustancia en el brazo, un sedante quizá... Akane nunca lo supo. Antes de que pudiera gritar, otra de las manos le cubrió la boca y pronto Akane se sintió muy débil como para intentar siquiera gritar.

-Daniel...- Alcanzó a decir casi en un susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

-¿Quién es Daniel?- Preguntó Soun a la directora del hospital.

-Ah, es sólo su doctor. El que estaba a cargo de ella-

Uno de los gorilones la tomó en brazos y así, sin más, la sacaron de ahí en las penumbras de la madrugada.

Por fin se libraba de La Sainte Hélène.

* * *

A las 7:30 a.m. el doctor Daniel Swaim tocó en la puerta de la habitación número 171. En su mano sostenía un clavel blanquecino que pretendía obsequiar a la ocupante de ésta. Corrección, a la ex ocupante. 

Después de unos treinta segundos sin recibir respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver que Akane no estaba ahí y que la cama estaba perfectamente hecha. Podía deberse a que Akane había ido al baño o decidió simplemente salir, pero algo no le olía bien. Cuando el pensamiento cruzó por su mente abrió de golpe el armario y con terror se percató de que las ropas de la chica no estaban ahí...

Incrédulo salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar a Snell. Cuando la encontró la tomó por los hombros y con la respiración entrecortada le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Akane?-

Susan fingió inocencia y le contestó:

-Su padre vino por ella en la madrugada, la directora lo autorizó-

Daniel no daba credibilidad a lo que su enfermera le decía.

-¿A... a dónde?-

-A Japón, supongo-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TRES

CONTINUARÁ

Nota de la autora:

El capítulo más largo hasta ahora haha, no hay mucho que decir... ), sólo que ya estoy revisando los capítulos cuatro y cinco para enviarlos pronto. Mil gracias a Liliih (ya acepto reviews anónimas nnuu) a Musa de cristal, a shojo88, a Vanessa y de nueva cuenta a Morrigan-27, espero que les guste esta entrega también... n.n

Ya saben, sus comentarios a **r a n m a s h a n t e n h o t m a i l . c o m **( todo junto y sin espacios) o dejen sus reseñas porfa, para mi es muy importante y emocionante saber su opinión.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Nubithaking


	4. La princesse

Elle, Lolita

Por nubithaking

Capítulo cuatro

**La princesse**

-La princesa lloraba en su cama, porque creía que todos a los que amaba se habían alejado de ella, hasta su querido príncipe se había ido... se sentía muy triste, sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su vestido blanco estaba sucio...-

-Pero... ¿Porqué se fueron? La princesita es muy buena-

La pequeña niña habló. Estaba sentada en el regazo de su abuela, quien le leía un cuento, en un sillón. Tras de ellas había una chimenea ardiendo, la nieve caía fuera, alcanzaba a golpear la ventana. Era invierno en Londres.

Frente a ellas había una mesita, de caoba, pequeña. En ella había dos vasos de leche tibia y un plato con galletas con chispas, las favoritas de la niña. Pasaban de las diez de la noche y a parte del ruido de la nieve sólo se escuchaba la dulce voz de la abuela amorosa narrando las peripecias de una hermosa princesa, y las preguntas de una tierna niña quién quería descubrir el mundo a través de los azules ojos de su abuela.

Esos momentos pertenecían a Madeline Turner y a Akane Tendo, el mundo era suyo cuando estaban juntas.

Madeline amaba a Akane, era lo que más amaba en el mundo. Sufriría mucho al mirar, con impotencia, que en años venideros, la vida trataría muy mal a su pequeña.

* * *

Últimamente la sensación de vacío era recurrente. 

Siempre careció, nunca tuvo a su madre cerca. Vivió con su padre hasta los dieciséis años y fue a esa edad cuando entonces decidió separarse de él. Amaba las artes marciales que aprendió a lo largo de su vida junto a su padre, pero en tiempos modernos no le veía mucho futuro. Lo mejor era comenzar una carrera universitaria y con ello conseguir un trabajo fijo y provechoso.

Cuando conoció a Marilyn Davenport, a los dieciocho, supo que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. Era hermosa, inteligente... algo enojona y vanidosa, pero aún así ella era especial... divina. Estaba embrujado, encantado con ella, había llegado a llenar todos esos vacíos en su vida y quería compartirla con ella, ser feliz a su lado, tener una gran familia y morir juntos, amándose por siempre.

Pero recientemente, y desde que Marilyn había incursionado exitosamente en el mundo de la moda, algunas cosas pasaban por su mente. Su vida era feliz, pero había algo que no encajaba, algo que se estaba saliendo de la línea, algo que iba mal.

Pero al parecer, sólo en la mente de Ranma Saotome.

* * *

Como en las películas, Daniel fue a buscar a Akane al aeropuerto. Cosas que se hacen sin lógica, con desesperación. Fue inútil, como en las películas, porque el último vuelo a Tokio había salido media hora antes y la información sobre los pasajeros es confidencial. 

Ahora sí, todo estaba acabado. ¿Porqué no hizo algo cuando tuvo la oportunidad?.

* * *

Akane despertó aproximadamente dos horas y media después de haber sido "secuestrada" por su propio padre. Miró con terror que se encontraba sentada, viajando a muchos metros de altura y tenía las piernas entumecidas. En realidad todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, incluyendo su boca, su lengua, todo cortesía de Susan Snell y patrocinado por su padre, debía admitirlo... ese hombre siempre había sido muy astuto, aún y con la administración de la droga ella podría despertar para no levantar sospechas, pero no podría ni hablar ni moverse del todo. 

Muy astuto, tenía que admitir... muy astuto.

Volteó su cabeza con algo de esfuerzo para poder verlo. Ahí estaba él, con su traje impecable, tomando un jugo de naranja.

Él la vio, y le sonrió, de una manera tan cínica y perversa que Akane sintió la necesidad de matarlo.

Oh, si tan solo fuera capaz de hacerlo..

* * *

. 

Abrió la puerta violentamente, la doctora Helena se sobresaltó... ahora venía la reclamación.

-¿¡QUIÉN DIO LA AUTORIZACIÓN PARA QUE AKANE TENDO SALIERA DEL HOSPITAL!?- Daniel golpeó el escritorio de la directora con ambas manos

-Obviamente yo, Doctor Swaim- contestó al tiempo que se hacía la distraída con unos papeles en su escritorio.

Daniel golpeó los papeles y los mandó a volar- ¡DEBISTE PEDIRME AUTORIZACIÓN A MI PARA PODER SACARLA, YO SOY SU MÉDICO!-

-Doctor Swaim, le recuerdo la situación de la señorita Tendo: Sus padres pagan por que la tengamos aquí, aquí la tenemos. Sus padres pagan por llevársela, se la llevan. Akane Tendo no tiene enfermedad alguna- Helena se ajustó los lentes- y usted de sobra lo sabía. Además, el finísimo señor Tendo y yo mantuvimos una charla antes de que se llevara a su hija y me habló de un compromiso matrimonial que ella tiene en Japón, al parecer próximamente va a casarse y pues no dudo que la chica haya querido irse, a parte ella odiaba este lugar, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era salir de aquí... ¿o no lo intentó ella misma?-

-MIENTES, MIENTES, MIENTES. ¡¡ELLA NO SE PUDO HABER QUERIDO IR!!-

-Daniel, tranquilícese, por favor...-

-NO. ¡TU NO COMPRENDES!- Daniel estaba completamente rojo, apretaba los puños y si su corazón latía un poco más rápido quizá sufriría de un ataque cardíaco - ¡DAME SU DIRECCIÓN EN JAPÓN, VOY A BUSCARLA!-

-Es información confidencial. ¿Qué tienes tú con esa niña¿Porqué te importa tanto?- Helena lo miró con ojos de maldad

-AL DIABLO CON USTED, ES UNA MALDITA CERDA VENDIDA!-

-Daniel no me haga llamar a seguridad- la directora se levantó.

-VÁYASE AL CARAJO-

Daniel dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar. Estaba tan iracundo que en esos momentos no pensaba en lo mucho que sufriría en los años venideros (ya pensaría después) quizá por la ausencia de su amada, o quizá no precisamente por eso...

Tal vez era mejor que su vida no se volviera a cruzar con la de esa lolita...

Sólo tal vez.

* * *

**///UN AÑO DESPUÉS///**

Tokio, Japón

-¡Yo quiero entrar a la casa embrujada!-

-¿Quién te entiende¡A ti te dan miedo los fantasmas!-

-¡Que no¡Te digo que quiero entrar Mogi...- Akane puso cara de niña buena y se aferró al brazo de su acompañante –_please _Mogi-kun_ please!- _

-Está bien- dijo Mogi con desgano –Pero si empiezas a gritar como loca, ni creas que yo te voy a defender de esos monstruos malos-

-¡Tu me tienes que defender de ellos! Para eso vienes conmigo- le sacó la lengua

-¿Ah sí? Pues no soy tu guardaespaldas señorita-

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no soy una miedosa-

-¡Mentira!-

-¡Hagamos una apuesta! Si yo grito adentro de la casa te daré lo que tu quieras, y si me aguanto como la niña valiente que soy tu me darás lo que yo quiera... ¿Está bien?-

-Suena interesante-

-Si yo gano me tendrás que comprar rosetas de maíz, un pay de queso, una bolsa de ositos de goma, un algodón de azúcar, una manzana con caramelo, más pizza y otro bote enorme de soda. ¿Qué dices?

-Que eres una glotona abusiva. Pero al fin y al cabo no me preocupa porque te voy a ganar- Mogi le sacó la lengua juguetonamente- Pero si tú pides tanto, entonces yo también tengo derecho a pedir algo grande...-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Un beso-

-Tramposo-

-¿Tanto insegura estás de ganar?- Akane frunció el entrecejo

-El chantaje psicológico no sirve conmigo, ya deberías saberlo. Pero... está bien, acepto tu petición-

Y juntos, entraron.

* * *

Marilyn trataba de abrirse paso entre la manada de reporteros que la seguían en el centro comercial. En los últimos meses la vida se había portado de una manera envidiable con ella. Se había convertido en una de las modelos más solicitadas del mundo entero. Era famosa por su éxito en las pasarelas y había incursionado en el diseño, planeaba lanzar al mercado su propia marca de ropa a principios de próximo año. Ranma por supuesto también había sufrido el acoso de la prensa y Marilyn era la envidia de todas por su apuesto y varonil novio. A veces a Ranma le parecía muy incómodo el hecho de que los persiguieran por todos lados, pero le tenía tanta devoción a su hermosa novia que soportaba todo por ella. A Marilyn por el contrario le encantaba verse rodeada de luces y cámaras, aunque estas a veces golpearan su cabeza. Después de convertirse en una figura pública su vida se llenó de cosas buenas, pero también de uno que otro escándalo que hacía que la popularidad de la modelo aumentara estratosféricamente. 

-Dinos Marilyn¿Para cuándo la boda?- preguntó uno de los reporteros

-Próximamente- Respondió Marilyn con una sonrisa

Logró abordar su auto y tomó rumbo hacia el departamento que compartía con su amor en el centro de París.

Akane había llegado a Tokio, Japón hacía un año. Un año que le habían parecido diez.

Su madre no la recibió exactamente como sería lo ideal, más bien pareciera que Akane no era muy bien recibida en su propia casa. Desde el primer momento le reprochó su estado físico, su delgadez, su pálidocolor e incluso se atrevió a criticarle el hecho de que todavía no empezara siquiera a desarrollarse. Oh Dios, si Akane algún día sería madre, se prometió que no se parecería en nada a la suya.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, se portaba más agresiva, más triste, más depresiva incluso que antes de ingresar a la clínica. A penas un día antes había hecho planes de vida con Daniel, y su padre ya le había frustrado todo otra vez. De sus hermanas no podía decir mucho, casi no veía a Nabiki, y cuando la veía simplemente había un intercambio de miradas entre ellas. Kasumi por su parte frecuentaba bastante a su madre, y aunque la relación con ella era un poco mejor que con Nabiki, la verdad es que sólo se acercaba a ella para poder tener cerca a Midori, su pequeña sobrina, a quien le había tomado un cariño extra sensorial y quien la hacía feliz cuando estaba a su lado.

La relación con su padre era pésima, de hecho a eso no se le podía llamar relación, daba gracias al cielo de no tener que verlo con frecuencia, porque entonces Akane hubiera pensado seriamente en la opción de tirarse a la perdición. Se odiaban mutuamente, aunque por alguna razón cuando Akane miraba a su padre, sus ojos se veían distintos a los de él, aunque eran del mismo color... La ira que sentían por el otro era diferente, ella reflejaba otro sentimiento, algo más... y lo sentía, pero no sabría cómo describirlo.

No, no era odio lo que ella sentía por él.

Era algo parecido a la lástima.

Se había regularizado en el colegio. No le costó trabajo porque era una niña muy inteligente y responsable, además la escuela le servía para pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa, y había conseguido amigos fácilmente. Estas eran cosas que le ayudaban a despertar día con día.

Soun Tendo y Koichi Tayaka reunieron a sus hijos tres meses después de la llegada de Akane. Mogi al verla descubrió que ella seguía provocando reacciones en sus corrientes eléctricas, y descartó la posibilidad de que su atracción por Akane fuera sólo un amor de niños. Quizá lo fue, pero ahora ese sentimiento se había convertido en una obsesión.

Aunque Akane apreciaba a Mogi la respuesta de esta al oír la propuesta de matrimonio fue un rotundo no. A pesar de que Soun trató de forzarla, fue Mogi quien lo impidió.

Mogi realmente buscaba algo con ella, la quería para él. Así que retiró su oferta de matrimonio y le rogó que le diera una oportunidad para que lo conociera, y si ella seguía pensando en la nula posibilidad de casarse con él, entonces desistiría. Después de mucho, Akane se la dio, más por lástima que por interés. Pero de lo que estaba segura es de que jamás sentiría algo por aquél que fue uno de sus pocos amigos en la infancia, Mogi perdía su tiempo, y ella...

... ganaba tiempo.

* * *

"La princesa" era el nombre del libro favorito de Akane. Era un cuento para niñas que su abuela de origen inglés, Madeline Turner le leía para dormir. La historia se trataba de una pequeña princesa que tenía los ojos tan hermosos que hizo que un país entero se derrumbara con su mirada. La princesita debía ir por todo el país para levantar las ruinas, y para lograrlo tenía que tocarlas con sus manos, por que eran mágicas. Los habitantes del país salían a tocarla a las calles, porque si tocaban sus manos, ellos serían colmados de amor y felicidad eternas. 

Amaba ese cuento como amaba a su abuela, el único ser que la había amado de pequeña con tal enjundia que cuando murió, Akane deseo morir también.

Un día, cuatro meses después de su llegada a Japón, encontró el libro de la princesa en su habitación. Había estado todos esos años en el estante más alto de su librero desde la última vez que su abuela estuvo en condiciones para ir a visitarla. Osó a leerlo, aún a sabiendas de que su alma sufriría al extrañar a su amada Maddie, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió la imperante necesidad de leerlo, otra vez.

Cuando volteó la hoja para llegar a la última página, interrumpió su llanto, y su cara enrojecida palideció. Sus suspiros cesaron. En la página final estaba anexado un sobre rosado, con letras escritas en dorado que decían: "Para mi amada princesa"

No había duda, era la letra de su abuela.

Y dentro del sobre había una carta, que habría de cambiar su vida para siempre.

_Mi querida princesa:_

_Parece que ha llegado la hora de que todo cambie mi muñeca de porcelana. Hoy día recuerdo cuando te tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos. Te vi hermosa, divina, parecías un angelito. No llorabas, y me sonreías, eras preciosa y supe entonces que serías la persona que más amaría en mi vida. Todos los momentos que pasamos juntas, cuando te leía libros y te cantaba canciones, cuando te enseñé a tocar piano y todas las veces que hablábamos sobre nuestra vida futura. Preciosa, mi tiempo en la tierra está por acabar y no sabes cuánto lamento no poder despedirme de ti personalmente, pero desde que tus padres nos separaron no pude tener noticias de ti. Además estoy demasiado débil para poder viajar hasta Japón._

_Cuánto quisiera llegar a ver tu felicidad futura, quisiera tener tiempo para ir a tu boda, ver tus hijos, verte feliz lejos de aquéllos que tanto te hacen daño. Quiero que encuentres a personas que verdaderamente te amen, a quienes puedas regalar esas hermosas sonrisas que me regalabas a mí. Todo valió la pena, mi querida princesa, porque Dios te puso en mi camino y por ello podré morir en paz. Amor, en mi herencia absolutamente todo lo que me pertenece está a tu nombre, ésta casa donde pasamos buenos momentos, las cuentas del banco, las inversiones, las propiedades, mis joyas... todo, todo es tuyo, para asegurarte un futuro te dejo todo lo que fue mío, tu sabrás que hacer con ello, yo lo sé muñeca. Sé que quizá no lo necesitas, porque materialmente lo tienes todo. Pero sé también que te puede ayudar. Tendrás derecho de utilizarla hasta que cumplas los 18, mi abogado se encargará de ello, pero tengo que dejarte esta carta para que te des por enterada si es que tus padres no te cuentan acerca de esto. Mi Akane, aunque me vaya de este mundo, te seguiré amando toda la eternidad y te cuidaré desde allá arriba, no te preocupes ni sufras por mi partida, algún día nos reuniremos, mientras disfruta tu juventud y tu vida amor, tu eres la princesa de este cuento, la que puede hacer que el mundo se ponga a sus pies con una sola mirada. Sé feliz y has feliz a los que te rodean, porque tu puedes, lo supe desde la primera vez que me sonreíste._

_Te amaré por siempre, mi princesa._

_Tu Maddie_

Akane había llorado todo lo que restó del día, el día siguiente a ese, y el siguiente a ese. Había cosas en el mundo que ella no podía entender. Había sufrido tanto cuando su abuela la dejó, se había sentido sola, desprotegida frente al mundo. Después vino Daniel, otra parte importante de su vida. Era aquél a quien debía el hecho de estar aún viva, quien aliviaba sus momentos de desesperación, su amigo... no, más que su amigo. Y ahora se lo habían quitado... La habían alejado de él.

Sin embargo Akane sabía que a pesar de que ya no estaba con ella, su abuela la seguiría cuidando siempre. Le había dejado todo su dinero, y aunque la preferiría a ella sobre todo una infinidad de veces, la herencia de su amada abuela representaba la oportunidad de deshacerse por completo de sus padres, de compromisos y de hacer su vida como ella siempre deseó. Sería libre al llegar a los 18 y nadie iba a impedírselo, sólo debía esperar.

Pronto su vida tomó otro sentido.

* * *

Daniel besaba con efusividad a la mujer que había conocido hoy en el bar, era su rutina desde hacia más o menos un año. No le era difícil atraer mujeres para acostarse con ellas y así distraer su mente de _aquella chica. _Era esencial para él olvidarla, ya que nunca, por más que quisiera, la volvería a ver. Probablemente ella estaría casada y se habría olvidado por completo de él, de sus planes juntos, de la vida que él soñaba para los dos. 

Trató de buscarla de mil y un maneras, pero desgraciadamente la resignación vino pronto. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que Akane volvería a él¿Porqué habría ella de dejar su vida y sus oportunidades por él? Lo mejor era dejarla ir, dejarla vivir su vida como la tenía que vivir. El la recordaría siempre, la amaría siempre y estaría presente en sus sueños por la eternidad.

Ninguno de los besos que le dieron, durante los siguientes dos años, superó al tierno e inexperto beso que le dio su niña amada aquél día.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**CONTINUARÁ**

Nota de la autora:

Ay Diox!. No me terminó de gustar este capítulo, pero bueno. Sé que me estoy tardando bastante y seguro que ustedes ya quieren ver acción Ranma y Akane, pero se los prometo que todas estos capítulos centrados más en Akane son importantes para el desarrollo de la historia, para así poderlos hacer sufrir más cuando venga lo bueno, hahahahaha risa demencial. Hasta el momento ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir, porque ya tenía la base, pero cuando viene la revisión entonces si sufro porque hay bastantes situaciones que no me gustan y que modifico o cambio por completo. Por ejemplo, este capítulo tuvo como seis párrafos cambiados por completo y unos siete modificados, me está doliendo la cabeza... pero me seguiré terminando de escribir el cinco, al fin que la noche es larga x). Y posteriormente pasaré a hacer la revisión de este capítulo como por quinta vez xx . Debo dar **gracias infinitas **a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo y la molestia para dejarme un review, para mi es **importante **leer su opinión y saber qué es lo que les gusta y qué es lo que no. Me emociona mucho recibir reviews nuevas y todas las tomo en cuenta, así que por favooor, comenten acerca de mi fanfiction, lo que sea, críticas destructivas, constructivas¡Da igual!. He de agradecer sus comentarios a aaangelito (a mi también me cae muy bien Daniel... hehehehe ), dapyta (gracias sweetheart, espero poder poner a trabajar lo suficiente mi mente para poder complacerte), ross (yo amo el hecho de que me dejaras un review, gracias!), shojo88 (Lo sé, Soun es malo pero alguien debe ser malo! D), Jannix (me encanta que te encante )) Morrigan-27 (Uy, perdón nnU por haber dejado el cap así, pero bueno, ya está el cuatro :D) y de nueva cuenta a Musa De Cristal (ya te respondí tu mensajito que me enviaste), a Baby Sony y a Firmamento Negro (muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este cap) por portarse mil amores con migo y con mi fic.

Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque sea un poquito, **ya pronto viene lo bueno!**

Nubithaking!


	5. Hé! Ami

**Elle, Lolita**

Por nubithaking

Capítulo cinco

**Hé! Ami**

-Mogi...-

-Dime-

-Sé que...-

El café se estaba enfriando. Lo había estado moviendo y removiendo durante los últimos cinco minutos. El restaurante era lujoso. A esas horas un olor a deliciosa vainilla invadía el lugar. Mogi y Akane lo frecuentaban para tomar el desayuno desde ya hacía bastante tiempo. Siempre se sentaban junto a la ventana que daba al jardincillo, a platicar y reír sobre lo que se presentara. Algunas veces Mogi se perdía en los ojos de su acompañante. La situación en sí era vergonzosa, pero a ninguno de los dos les apenaba en realidad.

-Se que tengo que darte una respuesta-

A Mogi no le gustó el tono con el que Akane dijo eso. Faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños y Akane había prometido darle una respuesta acerca de la propuesta que él le había hecho un año atrás.

Pero para Akane el tiempo había pasado volando. Todo ese año lo había pasado junto a él y en realidad jamás se detuvo a meditar cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Mogi Tayaka. Dos días... faltaban dos días para dar una respuesta y ella no estaba preparada, ni lo estaría.

No había estado utilizando a Mogi para ganar tiempo, de ninguna manera, o bueno no conscientemente; sin embargo le había servido bastante de ayuda. Lo que sentía o no sentía por ese chico de ojos verdes no estaba claro en su corazón. Había sido su apoyo, su ayuda en estos años de delirio y desesperación. El hacía que se sintiera feliz. Los momentos que pasaba con él eran especiales, inolvidables.

Y si le diera una negativa... ¿Lo perdería?

¿Sería él tan cruel como para abandonarla?

Aún faltaban alrededor de dos años para que cumpliera los dieciocho. Si Mogi se fuera de su lado... ¿Cómo podría soportar esos dos años sin él?. No, era imposible... no podía alejarlo de ella, no podía permitir que se fuera, que la dejara... ¿Qué era lo mejor entonces¿Decirle que sí?... ¿Y si se arrepentía después¿Y si ese hombre que tanto aparecía en sus sueños venía a ella y se diera cuenta de que cometió un error? Pero... ¿Y si ese hombre era Mogi?.

Necesitaría una vida entera y la mitad de otra para poder meditar todo con calma.

-Aún faltan dos días- Mogi trató de fingir distracción mirando hacia el televisor.

Sólo deseaba llevar una vida tranquila. Amar a quien se le diese la gana y vivir libre, disfrutando del derecho a una vida feliz, el cual se le había restringido desde pequeña. Libre, libre, libre por siempre. Y quería aclararlo con Mogi, porque ya no podía estar viviendo con ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba la situación. Estaba decidida, le contaría todo a Mogi, y si él quería abandonarla, entonces que lo hiciera. Por más que a ella pudiera herirle.

-Será tu cumpleaños, y yo no quiero decirte esto en tu cumpleaños...-

Entonces sí comenzó a ponerse nervioso. De pronto sintió que el mufín ya no le apetecía y que algo se le había atorado en la garganta. ¿Era el final de todo acaso?. El final de todo para los dos.

-Akane yo no...-

-Sh- Akane lo miró directo a los ojos – Yo te quiero, Mogi. Y si tu me quieres entonces no me obligarás a darte una respuesta - ahora bajó la mirada hacia la taza de café que había pedido hacía una hora- Porque Mogi, yo aún no sé lo que quiero-

-Entonces me estás diciendo que no – La mirada de Mogi era dura en ese momento.

-No es eso- Akane puso cara de frustración y pasó la mano por su cabello – Mogi, yo soy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado. Más que feliz, me siento dichosa. Es por eso que deseo que esto no sea precipitado, que si vamos a estar juntos sea porque realmente estamos destinados. Yo te quiero...¡Te quiero!, pero aún no estoy segura siquiera de casarme, soy muy pequeña para pensar esas cosas. Sé que en familias como las nuestras se acostumbra a los compromisos y las bodas prematuras, pero Mogi yo aún quiero crecer. Quiero darme cuenta de quien soy, de qué es lo que quiero. Deseo estudiar, ser una profesionista y vivir libre, sin impedimentos, sin ataduras... -

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?- La voz de Mogi estaba algo sombría y ronca, la mirada la posó sobre el muffin que había pedido para su desayuno.

Akane puso sus manos sobre las de él, por arriba de la mesa, obligándolo a mirarla. Suspiró un poco, meditando cada una de las palabras que le diría, pues el fallo en alguna de ellas le costaría perder a la persona que había estado con ella, apoyándola, todo el tiempo.

-Quiero que retires tu propuesta de matrimonio-

-Akane- Mogi cerró los ojos y quitó las manos de la mesa. Akane retrocedió un poco, dentro de ella sentía que todo iba a explotar- Simplemente dime SÍ o NO, y con eso me es suficientemente-

-¡Es que yo no puedo darte una respuesta!- Akane rompió en llanto y golpeó la mesa con impotencia- ¿Es que no lo entiendes Mogi? Si tú me quisieras tanto como dices me dejarías amarte de la manera en que yo quisiera hacerlo- Su cara se había enrojecido- Y si tu me estás poniendo la condición de una respuesta para estar conmigo entonces lo siento mucho, porque yo no puedo soportar eso- Akane se levantó de su asiento y tomó su pequeño bolso, cuando se dio la media vuelta sintió una mano abrazando su muñeca tiernamente.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer las últimas lágrimas. Después de todo sabía que esto pasaría, porque él era Mogi. Sabía perfectamente que la detendría, que no la dejaría ir, no así. Incluso si le daba una negativa, él estaría a su lado...

-Si encuentras al hombre que te haga feliz, por completo, con el que te sientas libre, el que no te haga llorar como yo lo hago, entonces yo seré feliz- escuchó Akane tras su espalda- Es lo único que me importa, que tu seas dichosa. Y mientras eso no pase yo estaré a tu lado, cuidándote, no como un novio o prometido, si no como un hermano mayor. Te lo prometo, pero quédate conmigo-

Ella se giró, para verlo, y le sonrió con las mejillas rosadas y humedecidas por las lágrimas. Él, en su mirada, tenía esperanza, tranquilidad, pero también reflejaba un sentimiento parecido a la resignación.

-Gracias-

Y así transcurriría el tiempo, y los dos vivirían experiencias inolvidables uno junto al otro. Pero por el momento serían sólo amigos y se cuidarían uno al otro, sin llegar a algo más...

O bueno, esas eran las expectativas.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**FIN DEL "CAPÍTULO" (...) CINCO **

**Nota de la autorita:**

Hi there!

Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!. Este es un capítulo corto, que en realidad no estaba planeado, pero bueno hay que agregar lógica a la historia. Sé que está monótono, pero no he podido terminar el capítulo seis (que de hecho este mini capítulo iba a ser parte del cap. 6) por falta de inspiración y mucho trabajo con las licenciaturas (...

Debo confesarles que me está costando BASTANTE trabajo escribir últimamente, pero supongo que es por las tensiones que tengo en días recientes. No hay falta de ideas, ideas tengo bastantes y creo que ese es otro problema... que ya no sé ni cómo desarrollarlas y entrelazarlas una con otra. He terminado este en un rato de inspiración entre clase y clase, y pues no espero que lo amen porque realmente algo muy interesante pero créanme que es importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

Bueno, sin mucho que decir, les prometo que pronto traeré el capítulo seis, lo más pronto que pueda, y he de incluirles algo para compensar el hecho de esta paupérrimez!( ----creo que ésta palabra no existe). Bueno equis ya, debo agradecer a **aaangelito, Vanessa, Morrigan-27, shojo88,Jannix, LiliiH** y muy en especial a **Sony**, y a una linda chica (que no me dijo su nickname) que me agregó al messenger para decirme que le gustaba mucho mi fic haha, y también por supuesto, a **Musa De Cristal** por todo su apoyo.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, o mandarme un correo a n u b i t h a k i n g y a h o o . c o m . m x / msn: r a n m a s h a n t e n h o t m a i l . c o m

Sean muy felices.

nubithaking!


	6. Lo o bien Lola Renacer

Elle, Lolita

Por nubithaking

Capítulo seis. Parte 1.

**Lo, o bien Lola**

El viento arremetió contra su hermoso rostro, sin furia, con delicadeza. Su cabello ondeó, ahora corto, hasta mediación del cuello. No calzaba, le gustaba sentir la arena envolviendo sus pies, era una sensación que estaba grabada en ella desde épocas memorables, cuando caminaba en las playas de Okinawa en compañía de su abuela. Su vestido blanco también ondeaba, gentil, la hacía ver cual ángel. Después de algunos años detestando el blanco, había vuelto a vestirlo. Era un color que le hacía sentir libre, fresca, renacida. Ahora era diferente, su vida era diferente y nada de lo que hubiese pasado en años anteriores importaba ya, por lo menos no para ella.

Le gustaba el mar. Pero no como a toda la gente le gustaba; a parte de su hermosura, el mar tenía un encanto no terrenal para ella. No sólo le relajaba, le hacía sentir protegida; rememoraba. Le gustaba caminar en la parte de la playa donde la arena comenzaba a fusionarse con el océano, justo en el momento del día en el que el sol estaba por esconderse. A veces las olas le alcanzaban, y la mojaban, y ella reía y brincaba divertida como lo había estado haciendo los últimos años, al sentir el agua fría atrapando sus pies.

Pensaba. Meditaba qué hacer con su vida. Aunque en muchas ocasiones le era más que difícil. Por el momento aborrecía los problemas existenciales, le quitaban tiempo para poder buscar lo dulce de la vida. Siempre había deseado tener su existencia para ella sola, ser dueña completa de su vida y sus decisiones, y ahora, que estaba a punto de serlo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Bueno, no es que le importara mucho.

Sentada sobre la arena, miraba sin mirar lo infinito del mar. Era azul... tan azul... que cuando lo veía, sentía una mirada cálida sobre ella, llena de amor. Sonreía. Abrazó sus rodillas. El viento le jugaba pesado y despeinada su cabello más de lo permitido por la ley del glamour. Pero al fin y al cabo, ese día no importaba si su vestido blanco se llenaba de arena, o que su cabello se despeinara de más. Ya no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Dejaría que el viento y el hermoso mar azul le aconsejaran que hacer con su vida de ese día en adelante.

Después de unos sesenta minutos de caminata junto al mar, tomó la decisión de regresar a casa. En su camino encontró parejas enamoradas, profesando su amor sobre la arena, niñas y niños jugando a la pelota con su padre, y un solitario tratando de vencer a las olas. No era que hubiera mucha gente, era una parte de la playa en cierto modo privada; pero a Akane le gustab la convivencia que ahí se daba la mayoría de las veces, era cálida y llena de amor. Entró por la puerta trasera de la casa, y se sentó en la pequeña terraza con vista a la playa. Sintió cómo todos sus músculos se relajaron. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre, como si quisiera sentir algo y las notó cálidas. Seguro era el ambiente. Cerró los ojos, y descargó su cabeza en el respaldo de mimbre. Dejó de nuevo que su rostro fuera acariciado por los vientos alisios y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, que la había estado observando los últimos segundos se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Apagó su cigarro en el cenicero de la mesita de enfrente, pero ella se mantuvo sin abrir los ojos como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando el hombre posó una de sus manos sobre su rodilla y le brindó algo parecido a una caricia, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Y así, con los sonidos de las olas rompiéndose como único distractor auditivo, permanecieron un buen rato.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo el muchacho rompiendo el silencio

Su, hasta entonces, sonrisa se convirtió en risa. Pero no abrió los ojos. Posó una de sus manos sobre la del hombre que la había estado acompañando durante los últimos minutos.

-Gracias Mogi...- dijo en un susurro.

Un minuto (quizá uno y medio) repleto de silencio fue lo que procedió a sus palabras.

Se decidió a abrir los ojos, y encontró una hermosa y suculenta tarta de chocolate frente a ella, en la mesita. La miró con una sonrisa divertida pero aún pacífica. Tenía unas velitas encendidas, que amenazaban con apagarse por la intensidad del viento. Las dieciocho, todas, la retaban.

No se sorprendió, Mogi era muy dado a esos detalles, por más mínima que fuera la ocasión. La estaba mirando, y ella lo miraba a él, con complicidad, con satisfacción, con alegría, con un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Increíblemente había llegado el día. Después de tanto desearlo, con ansias y desesperación, aunque al fin y al cabo llena de paciencia, por fin el mundo le pertenecía. Su cumpleaños número 18 había llegado, y lo había añorado tanto que ahora se sentía fuera de contexto. Pensar que ahora era libre de toda aquella gente que en algún momento de su vida le hizo daño, era como un sueño que estaba por hacerse realidad.

Increíble, inexplicable, hermoso, soñado.

Era el momento que había estado esperando por un tiempo aproximado de dos años. Había planeado tantas cosas para ese día. Se decía a si misma que gritaría, bailaría, cantaría hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara más. Así que resultaba contradictorio que ahora se encontrara escuchando el susurro del mar, del viento, con la cabeza recostada hacía atrás, sonriendo plácidamente, con los ojos cerrados y las manos finamente posadas en su vientre; acompañada de la persona que había estado con ella apoyándola e idolatrándola a lo largo de ese tiempo. Era de no creerse, la libertad le sabía tan bien...

Un día antes había empacado, en una maleta de Prada que su hermana Nabiki le regaló cuando cumplió doce años para que cargara su uniforme e instrumentos para las clases de ballet que tomaba. No se llevaba mucho, con esa maleta pequeña salió de la residencia Tendo a pleno mediodía, a la luz de todos, sin esconderse como una sucia ladrona. En su maleta llevaba unas sandalias, una pequeña muñeca, un caro brazalete (regalo de Mogi en su anterior cumpleaños), varias fotografías y por supuesto su amado libro de la princesa. Bastante curioso que teniendo tanto saliera con escasas pertenencias, dejó todo... su computadora personal, su ropa, sus zapatos, sus perfumes, sus alhajas; ojalá a alguno de los desalmados habitantes de esa casa se les ocurriera donar todo a la beneficencia, aunque lo dudaba... terminarían botando todo a la basura. Se iba con pocas cosas, no le haría falta ropa, pronto tendría suficiente dinero como para comprarse toda una tienda. Su padre en ese momento estaba en China aprovechando su viaje de negocios para acostarse con una prostituta de prestigio, y ni su presente hermana Nabiki, ni su madre intentaron detenerla. "_Yo quise lo mejor para ti Akane. Lástima que tú no supiste aprovechar las oportunidades que se te ofrecieron_" fueron las últimas palabras que Atsuka Tendo le dijo a sus espaldas. Tampoco se llevó almohadas, ni una cobija, ni dinero para pagar un hotel. Se hospedaría en la casa de playa en Okinawa que pertenecía a Mogi Tayaka desde hacía unos años. Desde ahí realizaría todos los trámites que faltaran y fuesen necesarios para recibir la herencia que Madeline Turner había dejado para ella. Cuando salió de la casa el sabor en su boca era tan amargo, que sintió la impresionante necesidad de una malteada de chocolate.

Sopló a las velitas. Las 18. Se apagaron, sin mucha dificultad.

-Espero que hayas pedido un deseo-

No deseaba mucho, ya lo tenía todo.

Era multimillonaria, hermosa, inteligente, joven, todo lo que podía desear por el momento. ¡Qué maravilloso! La vida le pertenecía.

Mogi pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Akane, y la atrajo hacía sí, recostándola en su regazo.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?- dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello

Akane volvió a cerrar los ojos, como tratando de dormir sobre las piernas de Mogi.

-Además de ti, hay una persona a quien quiero agradecerle-

Sonrió. Se perdió en el éxtasis que le causaba la situación. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar.

* * *

Cuando Ranma Saotome celebraba su cumpleaños número 26 le pidió a Marilyn Davenport, su novia desde hacía seis largos años, que se casara con él. Se lo pidió como un regalo de cumpleaños, regalo que esta le obsequió rompiendo en llanto de alegría. Emotivo, bueno, maravilloso.

Después del "sí", siguieron los preparativos. Y las vueltas de aquí a allá, y la prensa sobre de ellos y el estrés en su máximo esplendor. A veces Marilyn explotaba, y quien tenía que sostenerla en esos momentos de caos era precisamente él. Habían tenido riñas, cada vez más frecuentes, pero ultimadamente Ranma terminaba pidiendo disculpas y haciendo algo para que ella "lo perdonara". Él la amaba, la adoraba, era la única mujer que había amado toda su vida, la que había controlado su existencia durante los últimos años. Era ella a quien le pertenecía...

... eso era lo que él creía.

Debido al modo de vida que se cargaban, la boda se celebraría en un año por lo bajo. No tenían mucha prisa y Marilyn en realidad deseaba una boda ostentosa y llena de lujos, que podían pagar debido a los cada vez más crecientes ingresos. Sí, su vida materialmente también iba bien, Ranma administraba la empresa, ella aportaba las ideas. Compartían los ingresos teniendo cada uno el poder del 50. A pesar de sus contados conflictos, su relación y su vida juntos en realidad iba bien.

La pregunta era... ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto?

* * *

- Y por lo tanto, yo creo que el tiempo de internamiento será más o menos de 10 a 12 meses como máximo, dependiendo de su evolución. La idea es que se recupere por completo, Monsieur Lamarck-

Por un momento el único ruido que existió fue el del aire acondicionado.

-¿Un año entero Dr. Swaim¿Piensa que tanto tiempo sea necesario?-

Daniel miró por la ventana. Era temprano, eso de las diez de la mañana y hacía calor... por lo menos afuera, aunque no era insoportable. Calor de verano, dentro de lo normal.

-Lo creo así. En este tipo de casos es necesaria una recuperación a base de tratamiento psicológico y médico también. Habrá que administrarle medicamentos con regularidad y ese tipo de cosas. Ultimadamente usted puede visitarla cada que lo desee, y le aseguro de antemano que ella estará en buenas manos-

-De eso estoy seguro, doctor, siendo usted el director del hospital yo me quedo más que tranquilo. El problema es que me parece demasiado tiempo-

-Bueno, por eso tampoco se preocupe. Como ya le dije el tiempo puede variar según su recuperación. Si su hija progresa lo necesario rápidamente, entonces quizá la podamos dar de alta pronto, en cinco o seis meses quizá-

-Es que debe ser horrible para ella, usted sabe a penas tiene 17 años. Me parte el alma pensar que estará aislada tanto tiempo, sin nosotros su familia, me siento tan cruel dejándola aquí-

-Cuando yo trabajaba en New York...- Daniel hizo una pausa para posar la vista en un punto inexistente- hubo un hombre que internó a su hija por un año, pero ella no tenía enfermedad alguna. Lo hizo porque ya no la soportaba, pero ella no era mala... sólo era incomprendida. La internaron en las instalaciones de New York porque la directora aceptó el dinero que el hombre le ofrecía para el internamiento... ella tenía 15 años-

-¡Pero que crueldad!... ¿Y qué fue de ella?-

-Estuvo un año ahí, después su maldito padre fue a New York y me la arrebató...-

* * *

Marilyn buscaba desesperadamente en las profundidades de un cajón. Hacía dos días que había perdido sus pastillas anticonceptivas y por lo tanto también había olvidado tomarlas. Problema mayúsculo, porque hoy Ranma y ella irían a festejar el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos y ellos terminarían festejando de otra manera. Mientras buscaba y rebuscaba con una desesperación común en ella, su novio, pronto esposo la observaba divertido desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Buscabas esto, Lyn-da?- Ranma le mostró una caja de plástico color rosa.

-¡Agh!- Marilyn se acercó a él algo enfadada- ¿Dónde rayos estaban?

-Las dejaste en mi auto hace como mil días, loca descuidada- Le plantó un beso en la frente

-Loco tú. Dámelas- hizo ademán de tomarlas, pero él subió la cajita por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole a Marilyn alcanzarlas, era alta, pero él lo era más.

-Sólo si me prometes una cosa- Ahora Ranma escondió la cajita tras de sí.

-¿Qué quieres?- Marilyn cruzó los brazos fingiendo enojo

-Que cuando nos casemos, vas a dejar de tomar esto-

Hubo un silencio. Ninguno de los dos supo si fue demasiado corto o eterno, el caso es que lo hubo. Él la miraba seguro; seguro de que ella no se negaría a esa petición, pero aunque Marilyn no pensaba en darle a su amado una negativa, por un momento se sintió incomprendida. ¿A caso pensaba Ranma que dejaría su trabajo? Su vida era el modelaje, las pasarelas, la cámara, los reflectores... ¡Era su vida! Y no pensaba dejarla, no en mucho tiempo porque estaba en la cumbre, y no iba a dejar que otra u otras ocuparan su lugar. Vivía de su físico, y aún no podía atarse ni a la idea ni al hecho de tener un hijo, NO ahora, NO dentro de un año, NO dentro de muchos años.

Sí, la fama era su vida. Lo que Marilyn nunca consideró era que ELLA era la vida de Ranma.

* * *

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche. El calor ya se había disipado, y se anunciaba una noche fresca. Cuando ella salió del ascensor, entonces, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Avanzó haciendo ruido con sus tacones por el largo pasillo, con nerviosismo y buscando con la mirada el departamento número 129. Cuando lo encontró se detuvo frente a la puerta. Entonces los últimos tres años pasaron frente a sus ojos. Se arregló el cabello, que era corto, lacio y oscuro, y alisó con sus manos su lindo vestido veraniego color rosa. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban. Ahora se preguntaba si fue lo correcto haber escogido ese atuendo para una ocasión así. Su vestido mostraba parte de sus pechos, decente pero provocativamente, y le llegaba unos cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas, se abrochaba al cuello, tipo halter. Le gustó porque combinaba perfectamente con el color rosado de sus mejillas y le hacían ver más vital, su color de piel no había progresado mucho.

Aún era algo pálido.

Pero hermoso.

Se estaba mordiendo las uñas de nuevo, hacía más de tres años que había dejado esa manía. Lo hacía siempre que se sentía a punto de explotar por dentro. Sus nervios estaban traicionándola, y se preguntó si el cambio de clima estaba afectando a su cuerpo porque comenzó a sentir escalofríos y un aumento perturbador en la temperatura corporal. En medio de un debate mental sobre hacerlo y no hacerlo su dedo índice tocó el timbre del departamento. Ya lo había hecho, no había marcha atrás.

Después de unos treinta segundos volvió a tocar el timbre, para convencerse quizá de la falsa idea de que ahí no vivía nadie, o por lo menos nadie a quien ella esperaba ver.

¿Y si no la reconocía?

¿Y si la había olvidado por completo?

¿Y si había hecho su vida y ahora ella sobraba?

Y cuando tuvo la firme idea de retirarse, conducir su auto al restaurante más cercano y tomar café exageradamente cargado hasta vomitar, la puerta se abrió.

De dentro del lugar emergió un hombre que le sobrepasaba por lo menos unos veinte centímetros, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, algo despeinado, y unas ojeras violáceas alrededor de sus castaños ojos entreabiertos. La luz de afuera le había golpeado la mirada.

- ¿Sí¿Qué es lo que desea?- bostezó- ¿Sabe que me acaba de despertar de mi siesta¿Sabe usted el trabajo que me cuesta dormir?- dijo un poco enfadado. El hombre trataba de proteger sus ojos de la luz con su brazo.

Akane abrió la boca de golpe, y sus labios temblaron, por la sorpresa. Sus brazos flaquearon y dejaron caer el bolso al que había estado aferrada los últimos minutos. En él había guardado su teléfono celular, una botellita de un caro perfume, pañuelos, tarjetas de crédito, identificaciones, las llaves de su auto rentado y un papel blanco con una dirección escrita sobre él. La dirección del doctor Daniel Swaim.

Definitivamente ese no parecía el doctor al que había conocido tres años atrás. Parecía un hombre mucho más mayor, más delgado, demacrado, sin mucha vida. Al principio no estaba segura, pero se dio la oportunidad de observarlo bien... mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos color miel que le habían suplicado amor en silencio tres años atrás.

Era él. No cabía duda.

-¿Da...Daniel?-

No necesitó verla fijamente para saber de quién se trataba, aunque lo hizo. Muchas veces había escuchado esa voz en sus sueños, diciendo un mil de cosas hermosas, pero siempre terminaban siento eso, sueños. Se preguntó si ese sería otro. Quizá sí, cabía la posibilidad después de aquellos cuantos whisky, aunque era un poco diferente, más real. Porque en sus sueños y pesadillas, Akane Tendo aparecía como la pequeña de la que se enamoró en La Sainte Hélène de New York, y esa que tenía enfrente no era exactamente una niña.

El tiempo se detuvo. La ley de la gravedad no ejercía, no había sonidos ni colores. Nada existía, sólo la imagen de esa hermosa jovencita frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños... esos que siempre rogó por ver una vez más. Era ella, su princesa, su delirio, su máximo deseo, su lolita.

-Akane...-

Y cuando ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas y le sonrió de esa manera que él tanto amó, amaba y amaría, sintió que el mundo dio vueltas y cayó inconsciente.

Entonces Akane se asustó. Con la ayuda de uno de los guardias del edificio, consiguió llevarlo dentro del apartamento. Lo recostó en el sillón y buscó por todos lados hasta conseguir una botellita de alcohol. ¡Pedazo de doctor! Pensaba ella para disipar su miedo. Aunque no estaba muy segura de hacer lo correcto y reprenderse a sí misma por no llamar a un médico, siguió por la botella de alcohol... eso siempre funcionaba, lo había visto en las películas. Después de esperar algunos minutos, Daniel Swaim reaccionó.

- Annalie... Había una chica...- murmuró casi inaudible cuando no había terminado de despertar por completo.

¿Y quién diablos era Annalie?

Ahí estaba Akane. Arrodillada al lado del sillón, entre asustada y conmocionada. Feliz por haberlo encontrado, feliz por estar a su lado otra vez, pero a la vez con una confusión muy grande, con un manojo de nervios carcomiéndola por dentro. Lo ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y en esa posición él pudo verla bien. Era increíble, más inverosímil que un sueño aún. Estaba con él, a su lado, tan esplendorosa, tan hermosa, tan divina, tan deseable. ¿Y qué decir¿Qué hacer a continuación?

-Daniel si...-

Pero no pudo terminar lo que sea que fuese que iba a decir porque se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte, la apretó contra sí como rogándole a sus cuerpos que no se separaran nunca más. Y lloraba; lloraba porque todo su sufrimiento se había disipado con tan sólo verla, oírla, tocarla. Y quería que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Tiempo, tiempo... corría.

-¿Porqué me dejaste?- le preguntó como en un susurro. Sus labios rozaban con el hombro desnudo de ella, y Akane lo abrazaba por el cuello, con su cabeza ligeramente recostada por encima de la de él, como consolándolo. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

-Yo no te abandoné... nunca lo hubiera hecho- Akane tenía la voz quebrada casi por completo- No fue mi culpa- Su corazón latía muy fuerte, y por momentos se sentía mareada. La respiración se le entrecortaba un poco, demasiadas emociones en tan un lapso relativamente corto.

Más tiempo, eternos minutos, fugaces segundos.

-¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado?-

-Yo también te extrañé... mucho- Akane le besó el cabello.

Y así se quedaron, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, abrazados, derramando lágrimas, reclamando y respondiendo. Ella pasó ahí la noche, aunque no durmieron, cuando el drama hubo pasado platicaron uno al otro lo que fue su vida en los últimos tres años.

* * *

Capítulo seis. Parte dos.

Renacer

Cinco meses más tarde, cuando estuvo ya instalada en el departamento de Daniel Akane recibió una llamada de Mogi, típica de fin de semana por la mañana. Él le contó que pronto su novia y él se casarían, en un lapso de cuatro meses. Akane se sintió aliviada, conforme y feliz de que su ahora mejor amigo hubiera encontrado a su verdadero amor y estaba dichoso al lado de su adorada novia. El amor que sentía por Akane se había transformado en un amor filial pero ya no estaba lleno de deseo o de pasión, ahora era puro, de amigos, de hermanos.

Akane se había matriculado en la Universidad de la Sorbonnapara estudiar derecho. Hacía dos meses había comenzado su primer semestre y nada podía ir mejor. Con su carisma y su hermosura ya había conquistado más o menos a media escuela, y aunque era popular entre los hombres, también era muy querida por las chicas. Se llevaba bien con todos, incluso con los maestros, quienes le reconocían todas sus aptitudes para la carrera. Era la presidenta de su grupo, estudiosa y muy dedicada, para con todos, una chica popular y amada.

Sí, el mundo comenzaba a amarla, pero ese sentimiento no se podía comparar con lo que su ahora compañero de vida sentía por ella. La idolatraba, como si fuese una diosa, y no permitía que se separara de él más de lo necesario. Los últimos cinco meses los habían vivido intensamente, como tratando de recuperar los años perdidos. Habían hecho planes de vida, aquella noche en La Sainte Hélène, y ahora tres años después se estaban llevando a cabo. Ya no importaba todo el sufrimiento, lo que ahora interesaba es que estaban juntos y que él no permitiría que los separaran otra vez.

Daniel era ahora el director de La Sainte Hélène en París. Después de la partida de Akane, él presentó su renuncia ante el director general y éste le pidió que recapacitara al respecto. Él era un excelente doctor y no podía desperdiciar su talento, así que cuando le ofreció su cambio a París como director, lo considero bastante. Así era, pues, como había terminado en Francia.

-Entonces, Mogi-kun... espero recibir la invitación pronto-

-_Kenny, Kenny! Tú podrías entrar incluso sin invitación, con sólo sonreír a los guardias- _Mogi estalló en risa

-¡Cállate tonto!- Akane reía también

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y Akane se sobresaltó. Por lo regular no recibía visitas los sábados por la mañana. Daniel sólo iba a comer a eso de las tres de la tarde y regresaba al hospital de nueva cuenta. A penas eran las ocho, y era extraño, porque el edificio donde vivían estaba resguardado y no permitían el ingreso a cualquiera, a menos de que tuviera un pase o se estuviera registrado en la lista de visitantes con anterioridad. Por lo regular cuando llegaba una visita nueva le hacían esperar en la recepción y la llamaban por el intercomunicador. Ahora sí sentía curiosidad.

-Tengo que colgar, hay alguien llamando a la puerta-

-_Okay miss. Cuídate bella, me comunicaré contigo pronto-_

-Cuídate tú también. Besos-

En el instante en que Akane colgó, llamaron a la puerta por segunda vez. Se preguntó si era correcto abrir, porque estaba vestida con un pantalón holgado blanco de seda y una blusa de tirantes del mismo material. Su pijama de invierno, aunque le dijeran que estaba loca. Un poco despeinada y no calzaba, sólo tenía puestas unas calcetas de algodón y por encima un suéter blanco con imágenes de los Care Bears.

De todas formas se decidió, abriría la puerta, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podría pasar?.

Y realmente no se hizo una imagen mental de quién sería a quien vería al abrirla, pero ni en sus sueños más bizarros hubiera imaginado que se trataba de esa persona.

-Hola. Buenos días- dijo la mujer frente a ella . Era más alta que Akane, unos quince centímetros o más, y ella tuvo que levantar un poco la mirada para poder verla. Vestía ropas caras, eso lo pudo detectar al instante, y le sonreía alegremente, con sus dientes blancos y sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Bue... nos días- Akane la vio con algo de inseguridad y curiosidad a la vez.

-Soy Marilyn Davenport- le extendió la mano a Akane, sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara. Akane la aceptó, dándose el tiempo para analizar la información recibida.

-¿Marilyn Davenport¿La supermodelo?- preguntó Akane un poco incrédula y sintiéndose algo estúpida.

-Sí- Marilyn rió dulcemente al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza –Así es-

-¡Ah!- Akane apretó sus mejillas de la sorpresa -¡Mis amigas nunca me van a creer!- dijo riendo- ¡Es usted hermosa en persona!- junto sus manos y las llevó a su pecho.

Marilyn también rió.

-¡Muchas gracias linda!... Verás, vengo a visitar a Daniel Swaim... ¿aún vive aquí, verdad? Bueno eso me dijo el recepcionista.

-Sí... ¡Es usted la amiga de Daniel que es modelo¿Verdad?- dijo Akane aún emocionada, por poco y brincaba - Él me comentó que tenía una amiga que se dedicaba a eso, pero jamás me dijo que era usted. Es muy famosa-

-¡Ah! Entonces Daniel ya te había hablado sobre mí ¿eh? Tu eres la novia de Swaim... ¿me equivoco?.

-Efectivamente _mademoiselle_. Me llamo Akane- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces eres japonesa. Mi novio también es japonés, ya lo conocerás... es obvio que debemos reunirnos los cuatro para charlar-

-Daniel no está hoy, regresará algo noche, pero perdone mi descortesía... ¿Quiere pasar a tomar algo?-

-No, no te preocupes pequeña. En realidad sólo venía a ver cómo estaba Swaim, tengo un poco de prisa. Hace seis meses que mi prometido y yo hemos estado trabajando en América y regresamos justo ayer. Quería invitarlo a cenar con nosotros, bueno, invitarlos a los dos, por supuesto; pero me imagino que estará muy ocupado. Igualmente le marcaré al móvil en un rato y confirmaré con él. Muchas gracias de todas formas-

-¡Ah¡No hay algo que agradecer! Me da mucho gusto haberla conocido- Akane le hizo una reverencia

-A mi también linda, cuídate mucho-

-Usted también-

Y después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, Marilyn anduvo de regreso al ascensor.

Akane la miró por detrás, era hermosa realmente, una supermodelo en toda la extensión de la palabra, y además era muy agradable y linda, y era amiga de su novio. ¡Que fantástico conocer a una celebridad¡De verdad que sus amigas nunca le creerían!

* * *

-Y llegué y como siempre no estaba. Me recibió su novia, una chica muy linda. Dijo que volvería en la noche-

-¿Ah sí?- Ranma tecleaba algo en la laptop y Marilyn estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de su prometido, con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra, tomando un refresco sin calorías –Y ¿entonces?-

-Pues ya le hablé al móvil. Dice que mañana estará disponible en la noche. Como seguro nos querrá presentar oficialmente a su novia prefiero que la cena sea en nuestra casa amor, por aquello de que es algo más personal-

-Haz como quieras Lynli, de todas formas todo lo que tu haces sale bien-

-Lo sé- rió y se acercó a él para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-¡¡ Y abrí la puerta y adivina quién estaba tras de ella!!-

-¿Quién?-

-¡Marilyn Davenport!-

* * *

Akane no aguantaba en su ser la emoción de haber conocido a la supermodelo, así que casi inmediatamente después de que Marilyn dejó su departamento llamó a su mejor amiga por teléfono, Ukyo Konji. Sabía que su amiga se sorprendería tanto como ella porque a Ukyo le encantaba leer revistas y ver programas de moda, era uno de sus principales intereses. Akane estaba acostada en el sillón, con el teléfono un poco retirado del oído por si su amiga gritaba.

-¿¡QUÉ¿Me estás jugando una broma?-

-¡No tonta! Te lo digo en serio... ¡Es amiga de Daniel! Al parecer muy, muy amiga de Dan-

-¡No juegues Akane¿Y a qué fue a tu departamento o qué?- Ukyo se había emocionado bastante, si resultaba verdad entonces ella también podría conocerla... pensaba.

-Fue a buscarlo para invitarlo a cenar, al parecer su novio también es muy amigo de Dan-

-¿Su prometido¡Es cierto! Ahora que recuerdo está comprometida con un hombre muy guapo, en la última edición de Vogue publicaron fotografías de ellos juntos, al parecer se casarán pronto- Ukyo hizo una pausa para mirarse en el espejo que tenía en su habitación- ¿Y cómo es ella en persona?-

-¡Hermosa, obvio!... mucho más bonita que en televisión o fotografía... ¡Sus ojos son muy bellos! Y se portó tan linda conmigo... De verdad que es una persona muy agradable-

-¡Qué envidia!-

-¡Y lo peor es que nos invitarán a cenar y yo no tengo nada que ponerme!-

Las dos chicas rieron al unísono.

* * *

Después de haberle comentado a Akane lo de la reunión al siguiente día, pidieron comida china a domicilio y se quedaron viendo un filme de terror que daban por la televisión. Aunque los filmes de terror le asustaban sobremanera, eran los favoritos de Akane. Estaba sentada en las piernas de Daniel y acurrucada contra su pecho. El sueño la venció y para mediación de la película se quedó profundamente dormida, como regularmente le pasaba cuando eran altas horas de la noche y se quedaban viendo películas. Había estado todo el día en el centro de la ciudad comprando ropa nueva con su amiga Ukyo y estaba agotada. Dormirse en los momentos inoportunos era una cosa que ella hacía muy frecuentemente, pero Daniel adoraba esa parte de ella.

-Te amo- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Amaba verla dormir, porque le parecía aún más adorable que cuando estaba despierta, si eso era posible, y pasaba largo rato mirándola antes de llevarla a su habitación en brazos. Porque sí, por respeto, cada uno dormía en una habitación diferente, porque aunque él la amaba con locura desmedida, también obedecía al margen de respeto que había entre ellos y debía tenerle paciencia hasta el día en que ella deseara y tuviera la suficiente madurez como para dormir con él. Esperaría.

* * *

Al siguiente día por la noche, hacía más frío de lo normal. En un departamento ubicado en los suburbios de la clase alta, Marilyn se enorgullecía de lo esplendorosa que había quedado la mesa del comedor principal.

- Pedí comida italiana, es la favorita de Daniel, espero que también a su novia le guste- decía Marilyn a Ranma mientras terminaba de acomodar las sillas en perfecta sincronía. Se había vestido para la ocasión, llevaba un polo de cuello alto bastante cálido color marrón, y un pantalón formal no muy entallado en color negro. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado y castaño le llegaba un poco más abajo de la terminación de las costillas. Un cinto ancho enmarcando su estrecha cintura. Algo de maquillaje y perfume caro... perfecta.

-Quien sabe... Ha de ser una chica rara, para haberse enamorado de Daniel-

-¡Tonto!- Marilyn hizo ademán de aventarle un cubierto

Llamaron a la puerta, a las nueve en punto, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. La pareja por la que habían estado aguardando hizo su aparición.

-Creo que ya llegaron, me sorprende tanto la puntualidad de ese Swaim- dijo Ranma. Él vestía sencillamente un pantalón negro formal a juego con su camisa de mangas largas, negra también. Nada ostentoso, sencillo, propio para el lugar y el tiempo.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta tuvo una sensación extraña. Como cuando los nervios atacan de pronto y de la boca del estómago se dispara una corriente eléctrica al vientre. Pero no le quedó mucho tiempo para preguntarse el porqué.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato habló...

-Bienvenidos, DanielrubioSwaim y su...-

Tuvo que parar su discurso porque sintió la mirada de Akane sobre él, sobre sus ojos. Sorprendida, interrogante, fuera de contexto. Pero ella debió sentir aún más penetrante la mirada de Ranma sobre de ella, que la miraba incrédulo como si estuviera viendo a la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Es Akane- se adelantó a decir Daniel con una sonrisa- ¿La recuerdas?-

Y cómo no recordarla.

**DEL CAPÍTULO SEIS. PARTE UNO. PARTE DOS. **

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Nota de la autora:**

YA! LO ACABÉ!!!! Enferma y todo pero lo acabé haha!! Medio chafa... lo sé... ! --

Appy polly loggies por haber tardado tanto... pero es que en realidad cuando creí que lo tenía terminado decidí que no me había gustado y agregué muchas escenas. Además de que la revisión ha sido de lo más difícil porque traté de pulirlo usando toda la capacidad que tienen mis neuronitas. (o sea no mucho...--).

Por fin logré que Akane y Ranma se volvieran a ver... no saben cuánto trabajo me ha costado, pero lo logré. A partir de este capítulo prometo enteramente una participación mucho mayor de Ranma en los capítulos, en realidad se me hizo bastante feo dejar tantos capítulos al principio con intervenciones esporádicas de Ranma, pero pues en realidad eran necesarios para notar el cambio de la vida **antes de**, a la de **después de**. El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, que de hecho lo dividí en dos y lamento dejarlos picados x D haha, pero les prometo que no tardaré mucho en enviar la siguiente entrega. Sé que todo pasó muy rápido, incluso para mí, pero la verdad es que aún falta BASTANTE trama y no quiero hacérselas muy larga, aunque por lo contrario no quiero terminar la historia tan pronto... tanto que me gusta TT... Y bueno, para los que creían que Daniel salía de la historia pues no, tiene todavía mucho por delante, el que si ya quedó un poco afuera se me hace que es Mogito... aunque aún no estoy muy segura. Me gustó como quedó el encuentro de Akane con Marilyn¿ustedes qué opinan?...Además de que ya metí a Ukyito en el fic... no sé, me gusta ese personaje para amiga de Akane, y no tenía ganas de inventar otro P. Todas las sugerencias que ustedes me hacen para el fic las tengo anotadas y las tomaré en cuenta bastante, trataré de complacerlas todas de alguna u otra manera posible, incluso si sus sugerencias cambian las escenas ya predefinidas, me interesa que esta historia verdaderamente les guste, que les emocione tanto como a mí porque será muy mía pero es para ustedes. Así que ya saben, AGRADECERÉ INFINITAMENTE sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o pedradas...!!

Mil gracias a los sweethearts de Jade Saotome(gracias lind!!) , Sony (holaaa!!) y Jannix (¿Que te decepcionó algo?... dime qué!! Please! YY) por las reviews!.

Cuídense mucho

Nubithaking (nubithakingarrobayahoopuntocompuntomx)


End file.
